


Honey, Honey

by craigorytucker



Category: South Park
Genre: (Will add more tags as time goes on), Indie!Tweek, M/M, Punk AU, Punk!Craig, and yes Tweek wears skirts in this one, don't worry Bebe and Wendy are dating in this too, so does Pip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigorytucker/pseuds/craigorytucker
Summary: The man with the impossibly smooth voice that reminded Tweek of honey was...not who he'd typically find attractive. He had more tattoos than he could count, a lot of piercings, but he had a heart of gold and a smile that could brighten up even the most cloudy of days. He knows his parents probably wouldn't approve of him, but...maybe that's why Tweek finds himself so attractive to Craig? Maybe that's why he takes a risk and gives him his phone number at a red light on his way to work?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Damien Thorn/Phillip "Pip" Pirrup
Comments: 87
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

“ _Shit shit shit shit shit!”_

As the typical Northwestern weather would have it, it was yet another rainy day in Seattle. Sure, there have been more sunny days than rainy lately, but that doesn’t negate the fact that it was _absolutely downpouring_ at the moment. Running to his car, twenty-four-year-old Tweek Tweak practically dove into it once he got the door open. He paused only for a moment to listen to the sound of the rain beating down on the roof. It was calming in an odd way, but he was running late for work! He didn’t have time to wait despite how badly he didn’t feel like going into work today. Letting out a winded sigh, Tweek turned his car on, got himself situated, and pulled off to head to the café. He moved to Seattle not long after college just for a change of scenery. After growing up in the same small mountain town in Colorado for your entire life, any place could be considered a change of scenery. The weather was similar to Colorado-give or take the rain-so it helped with the little bit of homesickness Tweek seemed to get every year near the end of the summer. Speaking of the rain, it thankfully changed to a light drizzle as he reached a red light halfway to work. Het let out a relieved sigh as he switched the speed on his wiper blades, blinking as he heard a soft rumble of an engine next to him.

Not behind him…but next to him.

Looking out his window, Tweek felt his face heat up as he saw a _gorgeous_ man straddling the seat of a motorcycle. Now, Tweek wouldn’t usually give guys like this the time of day considering he can barely get any sleep due to the motorcycle traffic that goes by his apartment all night…but something about _this guy?_

Tweek wanted to get to know him.

He seemed interesting from the little bit of his face he could see, blue eyes bright with dark eyebrows above them. Tweek couldn’t tell much else about him considering he was wearing all black and a jean jacket to protect himself from the rain, but _boy_ he could tell he was a pretty man. Gasping suddenly as the guy sped off, Tweek felt his face heat up as he realized that meant the light was green. He had to do _something._ Normally he wasn’t one to go for guys like this and there’s no indicator that this guy was even _gay!_ But Tweek knew if he didn’t do _something_ , he’d beat himself up for it later. So-at the next light-he quickly scribbled out a note on an old envelope he found in his glovebox.

_You have pretty eyes and your motorcycle is cool. Text me some time? -Tweek_

He yelled in frustration as the light turned green once he finished writing his cellphone number, quickly tossing the pen aside and keeping the note in his lap. This was crazy! What if the guy just laughs and tosses it back towards him?! What if the guy is in a relationship?! What if the guy makes a turn onto a side street before the next light?!

It’s as if luck was (somewhat) on his side currently, mystery motorcycle man coming to a stop at the next light with Tweek slowly coming to a stop next to him. The rain has stopped at this point, so-quickly-Tweek pushed the button to roll down his window.

“ _Ah_ hi,” He yelped when the guy looked over at him, cheeks turning a dark red as he thrusted the envelope forward. “Um…you-you have pretty eyes and your m-motorcycle is cool!”

The guy blinked, lifting his helmet up so Tweek could see his full face.

_Oh dear God._

He had a lip piercing-nose too-and Tweek swore he saw a tattoo poking out the top of his turtleneck.

“Funny…that’s what this note says.”

_Oh no oh no his voice is like honey._

“U-Um…yeah…oops?”

“Tweek…funny name.”

“… _Thanks_.”

“But…it’s funny…cause I couldn’t imagine a better name for you. Unique...interesting…cute.”

Tweek blinked as the guy folded up the envelope and tucked it into the pocket inside his jacket, tugging the helmet back down before tossing a wink towards Tweek. Just as quick as the conversation started it ended, the sound of the motorcycle snapping Tweek out of his fantasy and back into reality. It took for the guy behind him to honk before Tweek started to drive again. Mystery motorcycle man eventually made a turn, the sound of him getting further and further away almost sad in an odd way for Tweek.

But…he didn’t laugh in his face…in fact…he _complimented_ Tweek. He called him _cute_. _Interesting. Unique. CUTE!_

His voice saying the word ‘ _cute’_ fluttered through Tweek’s brain for the rest of the ride to work, leaving his face red and his heart hurting from how fast it was pounding in his chest.

* * *

“You’re almost late!”

“I know!” Tweek laughed. “I couldn’t find fucking parking!” Thankfully the little coffee shop was empty, so there were no customers to disown him for cussing. Quickly punching in his number, Tweek let out a huff as he clocked in without a moment to spare.

“You know parking is difficult around here, silly.”

Tweek smiled at his coworker Phillip-or Pip-as he started making himself a cup of coffee.

“I know I know…but Pip, the craziest thing happened to me on the way in.”

“Let me guess: you saw a cute guy?”

“Well… _yes_! But it’s different today!” Tweek tapped the espresso grounds into the basket before pressing it down with the puck, locking it into place before pressing the button. “This guy on a motorcycle pulled up next to me at a light.”

“Say no more, I am interested.”

“Oh, you’re going to want to hear more,” He laughed as he poured his milk to steam. “We were stopped next to each other at the lights for like…dunno, four or five blocks? But I knew I couldn’t just let him get away! I’m usually not bold like this, but I could just tell this guy was beautiful from his eyes. So…when we got to one of the lights, I wrote a quick little note to him.”

Phillip looked up from the dishes he was cleaning, eyes wide as he smiled wide.

“ _Tweek you didn’t!”_

“He took it! He took it and-and he called me _cute!”_

Letting out a laugh of disbelief, Pip shook his head as he _tsked_ quietly.

“I can’t believe it. I’ve been so bold and-and forward with guys for _years_ with no luck, and you do it _once_ and get the guy to call you cute!”

Pouring his espresso into a cup, Tweek chuckled as he finished up his drink by adding his freshly steamed milk overtop.

“I-I don’t know why I wanted to even shoot my shot. I just…he’s someone I wouldn’t usually find attractive. He had a lip piercing and-and a nose one, too,” Tweek blinked as Pip didn’t respond right away like he has been, looking up to see him staring. “What?”

“Tweek…how did you hit the _holy grail_ on your first try?”

“Wait, you’re into punk looking guys?”

“Oh yes! More than anything in the world! I feel like they really know what they’re doing in bed and they are _gorgeous_ with those piercings and-and tattoos!”

“Yeah but aren’t punk guys-like-notorious for being assholes?”

“Oh no no no!” Pip gasped, tucking his hair behind his ear. “On the contrary! Punk guys are quite gentle fellas, but they aren’t afraid to stick it to the man if need be. Oh, to be whisked away by a hulking punk man…amazing!”

Tweek couldn’t help but smile at Phillip’s enthusiasm for such unique gentlemen, turning to clean up his workstation when the little bell above the shop _clinked_ lightly.

“So, it was your car, huh?”

_Oh no. I mean-oh yes-but like…oh god no._

That voice was unmistakable considering it made Tweek feel like he was drinking a nice cup of tea with honey and a lemon on a rainy day like today.

Adjusting his glasses, Tweek looked over his shoulder and shot the mystery motorcycle man a sheepish smile. _FUCK_ he was beautiful without his helmet. Shaggy hair that was drying in gentle waves after being wet from the rain, an undercut that was growing out, multiple ear piercings as well as an eyebrow piercing Tweek didn’t noticed before. His hands were beautiful and covered with tattoos that seemed to lead up onto his arms, the first one he noticed being a rose that sat on his right hand. His hunch about his neck being tattooed was also correct, Tweek swallowing hard as he watched mystery man tug down slightly on the turtleneck to reveal a lotus flower with an angel and devil on either side of his neck.

To put it simply: Tweek wanted to see every inch of this man despite not even knowing his name.

“What-what do you mean?”

“I saw your car parked a few blocks away. Figured you were nearby, and I was right. Not many people have a powder blue car with a coffee cup sticker on the back.”

Phillip was staring openly at this point, Tweek snapping his fingers by his hip to get him to knock it off.

“Y-Yeah! I- _ah_ -was on my way to work when we ran into each other. Well-I didn’t run you over! But- _hng_ -you know what I mean!”

Mystery guy let out a laugh, tongue darting out after to lick his lips.

Tweek wasn’t sure if he gasped or if it was Pip, but even his _tongue_ was pierced.

_What else is pierced? Nipples? That would be insanely hot._

“You were so confident giving me your number while you sat in your car.” Mystery man teased, Tweek’s cheeks flushing red as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Well…seeing you here now it…it’s different. I didn’t think I’d see you ever again, to be honest. Thought you were just taking my number to be nice…”

Mystery guy hummed in his throat, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand as he rested against the countertop.

“C’mon, Tweek, you’re not giving yourself enough credit here. You’re a rocking twink and I’m sure you’re a fun guy to hang out with.”

Tweek sputtered suddenly as he lost grip of the cup he was cleaning, barely flinching as it shattered at his feet.

“ _T-Twink? You-are you-?!”_

“That’s what gave it away? The use of twink?” He chuckled, stretching his arms behind his back as he stood straight up once more. Phillip blinked as he passed a broom over towards Tweek, resting his elbows on the counter as he looked mystery man up and down a few times. He was _very_ tall, at least six foot five if not taller.

“Do you have any friends you could set me up with?”

“Phillip!” Tweek whined, but this earned a laugh from the mystery man.

“You’re awfully forward. Did Tweek learn that from you?”

“I taught him everything he knows,” Pip purred, giggling quietly before nodding his head towards Tweek. “So, I’ll respect him by not trying to climb you like a tree. That’s why I’m asking for a friend if you know anyone.”

Mystery man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, fiddling with his tongue piercing for a moment before chuckling.

“Damien would _love_ you.”

“Damien,” Pip said his name softly, almost as if he was testing it out. “What a _lovely_ name.”

Sliding a five-dollar bill across the counter, mystery man smiled as he looked at Pip.

“Get me a latte and I’ll give you his number.”

“I’ll get you a latte if you tell us your name, mystery man.” Pip chuckled as he wrote on the little paper cup before sliding it over to Tweek.

“Craig,” His blue eyes paused on Tweek’s face for a moment before he looked him up and down, smirk crossing his lips. “My name’s Craig.”

* * *

To his word, Craig gave Pip Damien’s phone number. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the way Pip stared at the little piece of paper as if it was a check for a million dollars. As he waited for his coffee, the rain that seemed to be changing its mind throughout the morning came back, puff of hair leaving Craig’s mouth as he took his drink from Tweek.

“Thanks.”

“Um…I-I hope I’m not being _too forward_ …but-but since it’s raining and-and you _probably_ wouldn’t want to ride in this weather…can we sit and talk?”

Craig blinked as he looked down at Tweek, soft smile crossing his lips as he gave a curt nod of his head.

“Sure. Only if you have a drink as well.”

Every word that Tweek has ever known seemed to leave his brain and run out the door, so he opted to nod as he moved to make himself a cup of tea. Phillip gave him a knowing smile, rushing over to his side so their faces were close together.

“You should ask him on a date.”

“What? Pip, I just need to get to know him first!”

“What better way to do that than a date?!”

“Pip, no!”

“Okay, but what if _he_ asks you on a date?!”

Craig couldn’t help but watch the two blondes whisper very intensely to one another, their friendship endearing and interesting to watch from afar. But he could tell they were very close just by how much they seem to be looking out for one another. Just as quickly as their words left their mouths, the conversation ended when Tweek turned on his heel and shuffled over to join Craig at the table he chose for them.

“Everything good?” Craig asked. Tweek blushed as he pulled his chair out, nodding as he settled in his seat. He held his cup with both hands, the warmth offering some comfort to his anxiety.

“Y-Yeah! Peachy keen.” He choked out. Craig smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, humming as he leaned back in his chair.

“So,” A pause. “What do you want to know?”

“Um,” _Oh Jesus I didn’t think of what to ask him!_ “W-Well…you know I work here, so what do you do for work?”

“…I don’t think you’ll believe me.”

“What, are you a tattoo artist or something? Mechanic? Teacher?”

“Florist.”

Tweek blinked, eyes widening a bit,

“… _Florist?”_

“Told you.”

“It-It’s not _bad_! I-I just-”

“Didn’t think someone with as many tattoos and piercings as me would be a florist?” Tweek nodded. “That’s okay. No one believes me at first.” Craig laughed. His laughter was like a sonata to Tweek.

“What got you interested in being a florist?”

“My mom…she loves flowers. She had a garden every year growing up. I used to garden with her as a way to spend time together, and from there…I just wanted to know more.”

Maybe Pip was right about punk guys: they were a bunch of softies.

“That’s…really sweet.”

“I also work as a bartender a couple nights a week to make some extra cash.”

“What bar?”

“Shakers.”

Tweek smiled nervously.

“Sh-Should I visit you some time?”

“I’d love that,” Craig hummed. “What about you? How’d you end up at this café?”

“Well…similarly to you, my parents own a coffee shop back home. I grew up working there and I just…found a sense of familiarity in this place.”

“And where is home for you?”

“Colorado,” Tweek smiled. “Mountain town named South Park.”

Craig leaned against the window, head tilting so it rested against the glass. It made his turtleneck slide down enough for Tweek to see the lotus flower tattoo again, the wings of the angel and devil poking out as well.

“I’m from Peru.”

“ _What?”_

“Well,” Craig fiddled with his tongue piercing again. It must be something he does while he’s thinking. “Iw as born there and only lived there until I was five. My dad is from the states, but my mom is born and raised there. My parents had lived there for about fifteen years before they had me, then five years later came my sister. Not long after she was born, they moved us to the states for school and to be closer to my dad’s family.”

“What about your mom’s family?”

“She was an only child and most of her family had either moved to another country or had passed away, so she figured it was about time she did one of those things and thank _god_ it wasn’t dying.”

Tweek giggled a bit at the joke, noticing how Craig smiled as well.

“Where did you move to?”

“Well, my dad’s family was primarily in Dallas.”

“ _Texas?!”_

“The one and only.”

Tweek couldn’t help but gawk.

“I never would’ve guessed.”

“Cause I moved away as soon as I turned eighteen. Love my family, but I cannot stand Texas.”

Tweek laughed quietly as he took a sip of his tea, finger tapping against the side of the cup.

“Is that when you started getting tattoos? After you moved away?”

“Oh no,” Craig rolled his sleeve up to point to a faded looking tattoo on his forearm. “I’ve been giving myself stick and poke tattoos since I was thirteen. Dallas maybe a city but when you don’t have a lot of friends, you find ways to entertain yourself.”

Tweek looked at the tattoo closely, smiling as it was just a simple smiley face.

“How many do you have?”

“I lost count after fifty.”

_Fifty…_

The number made Tweek’s ears ring and his face feel hot, leaning his cheek against his palm as he let out a nervous laugh.

“And-and what about piercings?”

“Well,” Craig started touching each piercing as he said each one. “Ears with three in each lobe, cartilage, helix, industrial, my nose-used to have my septum but it didn’t look right-tongue, eyebrow, lip,” Tweek felt his breath catch as he touched his chest. “Nipples,” He tapped his finger as he thought. “And two more, but they’re a surprise for later.”

“L-Later?”

Craig hummed as he set his now empty coffee cup on the table, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yeah. Later. Listen,” He looked outside as the rain finally stopped, eyes darting back to look at Tweek. “I have a tattoo appointment tomorrow. Come with me.”

“You…want me to come with you?”

“Why not? I like hanging out with you and what better way for you to see more tattoos and one of the mystery piercings.”

Tweek nibbled on his lip as he looked down at his lap, adjusting his glasses as they slid down his nose a bit.

“I-I don’t know.”

“C’mon Tweek. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You-well-what if the guy doesn’t sanitize properly and-and you end up getting a bad infection?! He-what if the artist doesn’t change the needle-like-he just forgets-and you end up getting like-like HIV or something?!”

Craig blinked, watching as Tweek rubbed nervously at his wrists the more he talked. _He must have high anxiety._

“Tweek,” The blonde blinked as a tattooed hand wrapped around his wrist, green eyes following the length of Craig’s arm before landing on his face. It was so gentle, his smile soft as he chuckled. “I’ll ask him all these questions if that makes you feel better.”

His heartbeat was loud in his ears, throat tight as he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

“I-I-you-”

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Think about it.” Craig gave his wrist a squeeze before letting his hand slide away as he stood up. Tweek watched him head towards the door, breath shaky as he swallowed hard.

“I-I’ll come!”

Craig paused as the bell _clinked_ above him, looking at Tweek and throwing a wink his way.

“Atta boy.”

* * *

The rain came back a few blocks away from his apartment, Craig flooring it into the little parking garage so he could finally get out of the rain for the day. Shedding his jean jacket as he walked to the elevator, Craig let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his dripping hair. All this drying off and getting wet again was starting to make him shiver a bit, so maybe a nice hot shower will do him good.

But-as the universe would have it-his roommate was up before noon today.

“You knew it was gonna rain today.”

“Thank you, Damien.”

Damien grinned at him from his spot on the couch, tongue poking out as he did so. Despite being roommates for three years now, Craig sometimes forget that Damien’s tongue was split. They met their junior year of college and have pretty much been inseparable ever since. They met at a frat party of all places and Damien fit right in with Craig’s three other best friends. By the end of the night, they were all shit faced but having he time of their lives. It was an interesting group to say the least as is: Craig-a Latino punk, Token-an African American and the one who was in the frat, Clyde-the most normal looking of them all but the biggest dumbass, and Jimmy-who has a speech impediment and requires crutches to walk. Now they added Damien to the mix-a half Korean punk who had recently split his tongue at the time. The five of them have been best friends ever since that night considering they all bonded how hungover they were the next morning in Token’s bedroom. It was magical.

“Welcome, honey.”

“Oh,” Craig tugged his turtleneck over his head, reaching behind him to pull it up. “I gave a guy your number.”

“Ooooo!” Damien sat up. “What’s his name?”

“Phillip. Tiny little thing. British. Twink.”

“Say no more,” Damien practically purred, looking more and more like the Cheshire Cat the more he smiled. “I love him already.”

“I knew you would,” Craig laughed, tossing his clothes into the wash. Walking into his room, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist after tugging his boxers off and grabbing the rest of his dirty clothes. “I met him at the coffee shop I went to. Well, I went there cause a cute twink gave me his number while we sat at a red light today.”

“Shut up! That’s hilarious!”

“It’s _sweet_ , Damien,” Craig snorted. “The kid clearly has anxiety, so I know this was a big deal for him.”

Damien hummed as he rested his head on his forearm on the back of the couch.

“Well? Do you have a date with him?”

“He’s coming with me to my tattoo appointment tomorrow.”

“Shit, that’s a smart first date move.”

“It was too perfect not to invite him along.”

“So?”

Craig blinked as he dumped some detergent in the wash.

“So…what?”

“You gonna fuck him tomorrow then?”

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No… _for once_.”

“NO?!”

“Look, I _want to_ , but…I don’t know,” Craig hummed to himself as he turned the knob on the washer. “Something about this kid…I want to take my time with him.”

Damien’s eyes softened a bit, rubbing at his neck. Craig couldn’t help but stare at the big 666 on the side of Damien’s neck. Similarly to his tongue, Craig loses track of all the tattoos Damien has. The 666 is fairly recent, but the ‘ _fuck-you’_ across Damien’s knuckles was a classic.

“I’m taking it this Phillip kid is his best friend or something?”

“I’d assume so. They’re co-workers, but they seem like best friends.”

Damien hummed as he plopped back down on the couch, grabbing his phone off the coffee table before resting it on his stomach.

“Then I wait eagerly for his text message to come.”

Craig laughed as he finally moved to take his shower, but he paused as he stared at his phone after setting it on the counter by the sink. Nibbling on his lip, he bounced his leg nervously as he thought of what he should text Tweek.

Should he text Tweek now?

Should he wait?

_No…cause then maybe after I’m done showering I can keep texting him?_

So-on a whim-Craig rushed back out to his room to grab the envelope out of his drying jean jacket. He swore under his breath as the ink bled a little from the rain, heart hammering as he laid the envelope flat on the countertop once back in the bathroom. _Fuck fuck fuck stupid idiot why would you keep it in your pocket while it was a monsoon outside?!_

Swearing under his breath, Craig grabbed a hair dryer from under the sink and used it to try and dry the paper the best he could. Finally- _finally_ -after a little bit of time, Craig was able to make out the number on the envelope. He let out a heavy sigh of relief, typing the number in his phone and taking a few minutes to think of exactly what he wanted. After a lot of typing and erasing, Craig read the text message he came up with finally a few times.

_I hope this is Tweek because your cute little note got messed up in the rain. I wanted to thank you for the coffee. I know I paid for it, but it genuinely was one of the best cups of coffee I’ve ever had. I’ll definitely be coming back, if not for the coffee then for you ;) I hope you’re at least a little excited for tomorrow. I know I am! Maybe we can go out to dinner afterwards? Let me know!-Craig_

Hitting send, Craig tossed his phone on the countertop very quickly before rushing to get in the shower. There was no use stressing over it anymore since the job was done: he hit send! It’s (hopefully) sitting on Tweek’s phone waiting to be read! His heart was hammering the entire time he showered. Halfway through his shower, Craig heard his phone _ding_ on the counter. The saying is ‘ _every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings’_ , but it could also be ‘ _every time a phone dings, and punk boy’s heart grows wings’_. The little fluttering in his chest was oh so wonderful as he finished up shaving his face, Craig smiling to himself as he turned the water off. And as he picked up his phone and read the text a few times over, Craig’s stomach grew a pair of wings as well.

**It is me! I’m so glad you were able to decode my phone number. I’m sorry I didn’t think ahead and consider the rain ruining the envelope :’( But here you are! The more I relaxed, the more excited I am for tomorrow! I’d love to get dinner after. That just means I’ll have to find a cute outfit to wear! Do you think they’ll mind a skirt at the tattoo parlor? I don’t know why I asked that they probably don’t care…but if they did, you’d tell me right? Anyways, I can’t wait until tomorrow! Feel free to stop by the café tomorrow if you want. Maybe I can make you a different drink for you to try :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey!  
> Soooo I need to be working on two projects at once because when I'm not motivated on one, I'll write for the other.  
> So have a punk au!  
> It's so ~cliched~ but c'mon...who doesn't love a good punk boy with a heart of gold and sexy voice like pHEW  
> I'm not sure how long this one will be. Probably a shorter story like Desert Flower, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)  
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

They texted for hours after Tweek got off work.

He found out that Craig is actually roommates with that Damien guy he set Phillip up with,

He’s twenty-seven and will be turning twenty-eight in October.

He has a younger sister (which Tweek knew of due to their little coffee chat) named Tricia who is a year younger than Tweek and just graduated college in the Spring.

Craig also loves music (he’s in a band with Damien and two other people, but he didn’t go into _too_ much detail) and anything that has to do with the nineties. He wasn’t sure what drew him to that era, but a lot of his favorite bands and television comes from that time, so he assumes that’s why.

Every time his phone _dinged_ into the silence of his apartment, Tweek couldn’t help how he gasped almost each and every time. There were a few times it was his mom asking how his day went or how he’s been lately, but it was usually Craig.

It was funny in a way to Tweek, because Craig is the most talkative guy to his surprise. It seems like he _genuinely_ wants to get to know Tweek…and that just makes this all the better. There was one text-however-that wasn’t from his mom or Craig, but from Pip.

**Guess who has a date tomorrow too!**

Tweek blinked, a grin on his face as he texted back.

_Shut up! You texted that Damien guy already?!_

**Oh of course! We both agreed to make it a blind date of the sorts.**

_So you don’t know what he looks like?_

**Nope! He told me he was Craig’s roommate though, so I’m sure he’s gorgeous**

_What if he isn’t?_

**Tweek I’m trying to be optimistic here**

He let out a laugh into his apartment, curling up into bed more as he smiled at his phone.

_I’m sure he’ll be stunning, Pip._

_What do you two have planned?_

**Mini golf**

**We’re going out to dinner afterwards too-his treat!**

**Should I wear a skirt on the first date?**

**Maybe a tennis skirt? Nothing too revealing but tasteful**

**I have to give him SOMETHING to look at**

_I was thinking of a skirt too!_

_Besides, you could like…I dunno, stick your ass out more when putting_

**Wear a skirt so that way these punk boys won’t know what hit them**

Tweek snickered as he took a sip of his glass of wine, looking at the window as he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. It’s crazy to think that just this morning he had no idea that Craig _existed_ , and yet…here he was: going on a date tomorrow with him after taking all night with him.

What could go wrong?

_I like the way your brain works, Phillip_

* * *

To say the good morning text was a surprise is an understatement.

Tweek didn’t expect to hear _anything_ from Craig until later when it was closer to their date. But this?

**Good morning! I enjoyed talking with you last night and can’t wait for later. I can pick you up if you want? Just text me your address if that works**

This was the best thing that’s ever happened to Tweek.

It was just simple shit that every polite person should do, but Tweek has never had a boyfriend, has never had sex, has…never been kissed.

Yeah…twenty-four and never been kissed. It makes dating tough because how do you explain to a guy that you’ve never been kissed because you have crippling social anxiety-and anxiety in general-and have a hard time trusting guys in that way?!

Tweek’s only done it once and the guy laughed in his face when he told him.

So-continuing his bold streak-Tweek responded:

_Good morning! My address is 3268 SW Avalon Way. Little apartment building._

_You can just text me when you’re here and I’ll meet you outside!_

Tweek let out a sigh as he smiled to himself, rolling over and looking down at his little studio apartment from where his bed was. Thankfully, it was a lofted studio which gave Tweek more room in the living area compared to having his bed down there. It was still only eight fifty a month, so Tweek will take anything he can get for that price. As he went about his morning routine, Tweek kept eagerly checking his phone to see if Craig texted back.

So far nothing.

_Maybe he isn’t interested anymore?_

Shaking the intrusive thought away, Tweek started doing a couple breathing exercise his therapist recommended doing whenever this kind of shit started happening. His anxiety has been high lately ever since his mother called him a few weeks ago about rushing his father to the hospital, but he’s fine now. His father had a tendency to overwork himself, but on that day in particular his body gave out and he collapsed at work. Thankfully it was nothing serious, but now Tweek cannot stop worrying about his father’s well-being, his mother’s too. He contemplated going home, but they kept insisting that he stayed in Seattle because there was nothing to worry about.

That never stopped Tweek from worrying anyways.

His phone _dinged_ in his hand, Tweek gasping as it snapped him out of his daze.

**West Seattle huh? No wonder you need your car. No worries though. Supposed to be a nice day compared to yesterday so we can take a ride after dinner maybe. Be there around one.**

Tweek smiled down at the text and read it over and over. His heart ached for more already-and yet-it’s only been about twenty-four hours since he’s met Craig. No guy has ever talked to him like…a normal person before. Just because he had anxiety and was nervous to talk to people, that didn’t mean he was a child.

Craig made him feel like an actual _adult_ and that’s because Craig is all _man_.

It was a nice change of pace considering the last time Tweek went on a date was in college, so it’s been a little while.

_That sounds wonderful :)_

Tweek thought to text Phillip as well, but he’ll text him later after his own date. Besides…they’d have a lot to talk about later. But for now, it was time for laundry. His day consisted of cleaning the apartment and getting his chores done considering this is his first day off in a week. It’s not that Tweek _wanted_ to work that much. He just needs money and he’s too afraid to work anywhere else. His job at the coffee shop is comfortable and plus he has Phillip there! What else could he want...besides more money?

Before Tweek knew it, the clock suddenly read twelve o’clock and he was _nowhere_ near ready for a date!

“ _Shit!”_

So-as fast as he could-Tweek tossed his now clean laundry in the corner and rushed to get a shower. He’s the king of quick showers since his anxiety always told him he had to be out in under five minutes or else he’d miss the bus, or he’d be late for class, or the fire alarm might go off and then he’d have to go outside in nothing but a towel. But not today! Today’s reasoning was _he’ll be late for his date!_ After his shower, Tweek quickly dried his hair before moving to rummage through his closet and laundry to find the perfect outfit. It had to be cute yet sexy, fun yet flirt, stylish yet sleek. This was a _punk guy_ he was trying to impress. Not some stuffy business guy. A PUNK GUY! He yelped suddenly as his phone started ringing, eyes widening as Craig was _actually calling him!_

“H-Hello?”

“ _I hope I’m not interrupting?”_

“What-what could you possibly be interrupting?!” Tweek laughed nervously, jumping up and down on one leg with his phone pressed against his shoulder and ear as he tried to tug on a pair of socks.

“ _Well it sounds like you’re jumping up and down.”_

Tweek scoffed as he put the phone on speaker now, pinning a couple of curls back with some clips to keep them at bay.

“I- _okay_ -I had to put my socks on _somehow_!”

Craig laughed on the other end, the sound making Tweek’s cheeks heat up in an instant. How was it that Craig had _this much_ control over his emotions already?!

“ _I just wanted to let you know I’m outside whenever you’re ready.”_

Tweek blinked as he grabbed his little backpack he uses as a bag, looking out the window.

_Oh fuck._

Okay, so he might have forgotten in the twenty-four hours since he’s met Craig that Craig _rides a motorcycle._

_Which is a deathtrap of a machine._

“I’ll…be right out.” He said softly this time before hanging up. Well…it’s a little too late to back out _now_. Craig drove all the way here-used _his gas_ -to come pick Tweek up. It would be rude now if he offered to drive them. Besides: would Craig fit in his car? His mind seemed to be buzzing with so many questions as he made his way down to the parking lot. In fact, the thoughts were _so noisy_ that Tweek jumped when he heard Craig speak.

“Oh… _wow_.”

Tweek gasped as he noticed Craig staring at him, face red as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“W-What?!”

Craig expected Tweek to be fashionable, but he in no way expected him to be _this_ fashionable _and stunning_.

He wore red velvet pants that tied a little above his belly button and a black halter top that had ruffly sleeves. The little bit of skin that peeked out between the top and pants made Craig’s mouth dry, considering even that little bit of skin had freckles on it like Tweek’s face. His shoes were a pair of black Mary Janes with cute little white socks poking out the top. To put it simply: Craig was at a loss for words.

Tweek couldn’t help but stare back at Craig, however. He wore skinny jeans (he didn’t know they made skinny jeans for legs as long as his), a black tank top, and a black jean jacket today that had a bunch of patches on it; some old and some new.

“Nothing. You just…look really nice. Gotta say…little disappointed you didn’t go with the skirt.”

Tweek let out a nervous laugh, rocking on his feet as he tucked a curl behind his ear.

“I couldn’t find one I really wanted to show off. Besides,” He motioned towards the motorcycle. “I don’t think… _this_ …is very skirt friendly.”

Craig hummed as he tossed a leg on either side of the seat once more, waving his hand for Tweek to come closer.

“C’mere, let me help you get comfortable.”

He could tell Tweek was nervous. Craig was pretty confident in his assumption that Tweek probably knew everything there is to know about how dangerous motorcycles are…but he didn’t mind listening to him talk about it if he so chose to. He’d listen to Tweek talk about anything at this point.

“U-Um…what-what’s the fastest you think we’ll go?”

“I won’t go over the speed limit, alright?”

Tweek nodded.

“But…how fast…?”

“Maybe up to fifty-five since we gotta hop on the highway to get into center city.”

“FIFTY-!”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hands as he rubbed at his wrists, the blonde pausing mid-sentence and looking at Craig with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Craig smiled softly, eyes crinkling slightly from it. “I promise you I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Tweek swallowed the bundle of nerves that settled in his throat, breath shaky as he nodded before turning his hands to give Craig’s a squeeze. He needed to ground himself and Craig’s hands were _right there_ , so of course he was going to hold onto them a little longer.

“O-Okay…okay.”

“Now,” Craig held out a helmet towards Tweek. “As cute as your hair looks, I need you to put this on.”

_Don’t have to ask me twice._

As quickly as Craig held the helmet out it was already on Tweek’s head, Craig chuckling as he helped tighten the strap under Tweek’s chin to make sure it was really in place.

“Good!” He patted the top of the helmet a few times, Tweek actually smiling at the notion and giggling a bit. “Now get on behind me similarly to how I’m sitting.”

Nodding his head, Tweek carefully maneuvered his leg over the seat before setting himself down against the leather. His tip toes just reached the ground, but he was _officially on a motorcycle._

“I-I can barely reach the ground…”

“That’s okay,” Craig smiled as he grabbed Tweek’s wrists behind him. “You don’t want them on the ground anyways. Keep your arms around me, alright?” Tweek blushed as Craig settled his hands against his stomach, eyes widening as he tried not to let his fingers wander as he felt how _thin_ the tank top was. That was the only thing separating him from Craig’s stomach: this god forsaken tank top. Now, Tweek _usually_ doesn’t lust after anyone for their body-considering he isn’t too keen on his own-but…he’s learning that Craig is the exception to a lot of his rules. “The only thing you have to do while we ride is just lean with me when I do and enjoy the sensation.”

“U-Um…where should I tuck my legs?”

“Oh!” Craig pointed to the side of the motorcycle. “There’s little feet rest on the sides for ya. You see them?”

Tweek looked over to see the little pieces of metal that were meant for his feet.

“Uh-huh.”

“Great!” Craig tugged his own helmet own as he turned the key, placing a hand over Tweek’s as he felt him jump. He gave him a moment to get used to the sounds as he rubbed his thumb in small circles over Tweek’s hand. “Hope you don’t mind that. I know that helps with anxiety sometimes. The little circular motions.”

Looking up at Craig from behind, Tweek stared up at him with big green eyes as he could only focus on the thumb rubbing circles on his hand. It was so…simple, yet it felt like Tweek and Craig were dancing above the stars as they listened to the softest of melodies play from below them. He just nodded his head even though he knew Craig couldn’t see him properly.

“You-” _I can’t believe I’m saying this._ “Y-You can go.”

Craig hummed in his throat as he sat for about ten more seconds with his hand over Tweek’s. Carefully, he removed his hand before kicking the kickstand into place. It made Tweek gasp, but he was sure the sound was lost with the rumbling of the engine. And as Tweek’s body lurched slightly with the motorcycle moving forward, he couldn’t help but hold his breath for the first few blocks and squeeze his eyes shut. His grip on Craig tightened, but it seemed that he didn’t mind by the way Tweek could feel his chest rumble with a soft laugh. The wind around them felt oddly…pleasant. It made him want to look around and actually take in everything around him, but Tweek wasn’t sure if he could do that. What if he toppled over?! Sure, he was holding onto Craig as if he would float away, but what if he toppled over and accidentally dragged Craig with them and caused a crash that killed them and ten other people?! _Okay…that’s a little farfetched even for you, Tweek. Just…open your eyes…open them._ Slowly, Tweek blinked his eyes open as they seemed to be moving along a continuous stretch of road. The wind momentarily took his breath away, but… _God_ …it _was_ sensational-just like Craig said! A smile actually started to cross his face, a laugh escaping from Tweek’s lips as he tilted his head back slightly to look at the sky. Craig wouldn’t tell Tweek this, but he let his eyes drift off the road for a second. He just had to look at Tweek’s smiling face in his mirror.

* * *

He was getting nervous.

Phillip looked at his phone once more, nibbling on his lip as he felt his heart start pounding. It was three o’clock and he was _exactly_ on time! But…this Damien guy still hasn’t given him a call to let him know _he_ was here. What made things difficult was the fact he had no idea what this guy looked like. There was a guy nearby that seemed like he was looking for someone. _Maybe that’s him? Not very punk looking_ … So-sucking in a deep breath-Pip walked over slowly and tapped on his shoulder.

“Um..hi…are you Damien?”

“Huh? No. Sorry ma’am.”

Pip blinked as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, looking down at his outfit as the word ‘ _ma’am_ ’ rang in his head. Sure, he wore a green tennis skirt, cropped brown cardigan with a white turtleneck underneath and some Mary Janes that matched Tweek’s, but…he wasn’t _‘ma’am’_.

“Oh…” He whispered to himself.

He knew it was too good to be true. This was classic Pip: getting his hopes up just to have them knocked back down…each and every time. Ever since he was little it’s happened. He’d be invited to birthday parties just to have the invitation rescinded the next day at recess. He’d be asked to homecoming to have his date stand him up. High school parties he’d attend upon being invited just to have drinks poured on him, pushed into pools. Hell, there was one time the kids were all playing seven minutes in heaven and he landed on the cutest boy in school! But…the cutest boy in school didn’t want him. The cutest boy in school agreed to go in with him so long as he went in first, then they had him sit there for a few minutes before the door opened. Pip doesn’t remember why he got his hopes up…he ended up getting a kiss from the dog and he can still remember the flash of the camera as it happened. That same sense of embarrassment and shame washed over him as he swallowed the lump in his throat, fiddling with his cardigan as he tried not to cry in public. _You pillock…this always happens…_

“…Phillip?”

Pip’s eyes widened as he looked up, head whipping around as he looked towards the sound. His breath left his body as he saw the man in front of him. He was _beautiful:_ tall, strong, sexy, and covered in tattoos just like he imagined he would be.

“D…Damien?”

“Oh thank _fuck_ it’s you,” Damien sighed out, putting his hands on his thighs as he let out a laugh. “I was trying to text you at a red light that I was almost here and then my phone died! Thank _god_ you were here though,” As he straightened his back out, Damien blinked as he _really_ took in Phillip. He was…adorable, for a lack of better words. Blonde hair in a cute bob; his outfit was fashionable, yet it was so unique and wonderful; but…then he saw his eyes. “Hey…are you okay?”

Phillip sniffled as he wiped the few tears that actually fell off his cheeks, nodding his head as he grinned so wide, he was afraid his face would split.

“I-I’m wonderful…oh so wonderful,” Phillip let out a laugh as he stuck his hand out. “It’s a pleasure, Damien.”

Damien hummed as he took Phillip’s hand in his, squeezing it gently as he gave it a shake.

“I can say the same to you,” Damien let his hand drop back to his side but let his other come up and rest on the small of Pip’s back. “So,” He motioned towards the mini golf entrance. “Shall we-as the professionals say-play golf?”

Pip couldn’t help but giggle at how _sweet_ Damien seemed to be so far, the touch of his hand on his back bringing him back down to Earth as he settled finally. Maybe-for once in Pip’s life-things won’t turn out so bad.

“We shall.”

* * *

Tweek discovered one of the secret piercings was Craig’s belly button.

He had his suspicions as he thought he felt it while he was holding onto him on the ride over, but they were confirmed as Craig took his tank top off for the tattoo artist.

Tweek also learned that Craig really meant it when he said he lost count of how many tattoos he had. He took his time staring at each one, trying to get a good look at them. Below the lotus flower, angel, and devil on Craig’s neck sat an intricate design that looked as if it was inspired by the Aztec. It made sense considering Craig was Peruvian, so it was probably something to honor is home of five years and his family. His arms had an array of images: flowers, the Statue of David, a tiger, planets, there was what looked to be an anime character, small stick and poke tattoos that Craig must have done, other remakes of famous artworks. There were so many tattoos that Tweek was forgetting where some even were after just looking at them! The colors and lines blended together in some places, making it hard to see where some started and ended. But…now Craig laid sprawled on his side with his left arm above his head as the artist prepared to tattoo his ribs.

“You know the ribs hurt.” Craig said suddenly, Tweek smiling from his seat.

“Is that so? I think you can handle it.”

“Oh no no. Absolutely not. I might need to hold your hand.” The hand raised above Craig’s hand opened and closed a few times, the sight making Tweek giggle a bit as he moved his chair closer so he could hold Craig’s hand. The sound of the tattoo machine made Tweek jump slightly, but Craig seemed to relax at it. Maybe-after all this time-it was a comforting thing for him to get tattoos. He didn’t even flinch as the needle met his skin.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to handle the pain?” Tweek teased.

“Oh! Uh…oh owwwww it hurts sooooo much!” Craig whined. The artist even let out a soft laugh as he kept working on the line art, Tweek grinning as he let his thumb rub gently over Craig’s skin.

“So what’s the point of this tattoo?”

“No point,” Craig sighed. “I just like her.”

“It’s a pinup alien girl sitting on a planet.”

“Yeah? I like space!”

“But you don’t like girls.”

“Hmmm,” Craig smiled as he gave the hand in his a squeeze. “I see your point.”

Tweek looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his lap, smiling at the image Pip sent him. It was- who he could only assume was Damien- reaching up on the top shelf in the grocery store to grab a jug of iced tea and grinning over towards Pip.

**He’s my dream man I’ve decided**

_Oh wow what a cutie_

_I thought you two were going mini golfing?_

**We did! There weren’t a lot of people, so we got through the course pretty fast**

**He had to pick a few things up from the store before dinner**

**But Tweek…he’s genuinely such a nice guy**

**I can see why Craig wouldn’t mind rooming with him**

_I don’t think he’s Craig’s type_

_But I understand your point_

**How is Craig doing? Isn’t he getting a tattoo??**

Tweek smiled as he snapped a quick photo, making sure to include the knot their hands made above Craig’s head.

_So far so good!_

_Says he has to hold my hand to help with the pain_

**Oh, what a sneaky bugger**

**Don’t worry I would be doing the same**

**Got to go! About to head into the restaurant. Call you later!**

_Have fun!_

“You’re texting a lot.” Craig laughed.

“Pip sent me a photo of Damien. He seems like a nice guy.”

“Damien? Oh yeah. Dude looks like he crawled out of Hell, but he can barely bring himself to kill a fly sometimes. I don’t know why, but I got that vibe from your friend as well.”

“You would be correct in assuming that,” A pause. “He’s a good guy. Had a rough childhood, but he doesn’t let that get to him too much.”

Craig looked up the best he could.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, Pip was the subject of everyone’s ridicule…I didn’t meet him until I moved here last year, though. It was funny…I got my job at the café and my boss had told me that one of the baristas was having a little birthday party that weekend at the café. She said she couldn’t make it because she had a funeral to attend, but…everyone I talked to that week said that they weren’t going. I just…I felt so bad…no one should be alone on their birthday you know? So, I made a cake that Saturday morning and drove there…he was by himself drinking from a bottle of wine. It was obvious he had been crying but…the way his face lit up when I walked in…I’ll never forget that. He knew who I was just because he was the only one that hadn’t met me yet…and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

Craig couldn’t help but feel a weird wave of emotions wash over him as he listened to Tweek’s story on how he met Pip. For starters, he felt _so sad_ for Pip. Sad that after being tormented by the sounds of it in grade school, the bullying seemed to carry into his twenties. But then…he felt _astounded_. Astounded that this _beautiful_ man right in front of him had so much compassion and empathy for others that he went out of his way to probably celebrate the best birthday Phillip has ever had. So, Craig smiled, fiddling with his tongue piercing for a moment before leaning his cheek against the knot their two hands made to give his arm a rest.

“You got a heart of gold, don’t you?”

The way Tweek’s face bloomed with color was endearing. Something Craig was quickly learning about the blonde in front of him was that he seemed very anxious in social situations and had difficulty accepting compliments. He didn’t mind.

“I-I…I-I suppose.”

“I mean it Tweek. From the moment we met, I kn-” Cutting himself off, Craig gritted his teeth as the tattoo artist reached a particularly sensitive part on his ribs. A soft grunt escaped his lips as he tried to remember to breathe through the pain, but then a soft touch was against the top of his spine.

“Hey-hey, breathe.” Tweek reminded him in a whisper, Craig nodding as he focused on Tweek rubbing circles into the top of his back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, if Craig was honest. It made the pain in his side melt away and the sun shine a little brighter outside.

“Thanks.” Craig whispered back as he felt better.

“Of course. I-It’s what I’m here for.”

“I mean it though, Tweek,” Craig hummed quietly in his throat as he settled in for the last couple hours of work that still needed to be done on his side. “I’ve known you were a sweetheart since the moment you rolled down your window yesterday.”

* * *

“I’ve never been here. Have you?”

“No, but I’m glad we’re trying it together.” Damien said as he looked over the menu. Pip smiled at him as he kicked his legs under the table, humming to himself as he tried to figure out exactly what he wanted for dinner. He didn’t want to get anything _too expensive_ since Damien said he would pay, but…he didn’t feel right about ordering anything over ten dollars.

“ _Ah_ …what looks good to you?”

“Hmm…I dunno. I usually go for a burger, so maybe I’ll do that. But… _jeez_ I’m on a date. I feel like I should try something different.”

Pip smiled behind his menu as he finally landed on something he wanted to try.

“These chicken tacos sound nice. Not too filling, but just enough. I must save room for dessert!”

The comment made Damien’s stomach do a weird flip. Mini golf was one of the best experiences of his life. Seeing as his childhood consisted of traveling a lot due to his big shot CEO of a father, Damien has never really had many friends until he reached college. As a result, he also hasn’t dated much either. He’s had a boyfriend here and there, but nothing extremely serious. So as he stood back and watched Pip carefully line up the putt for each hole, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over him, a sense of excitement as he watched the way Phillip got so excited each and every time he sunk the ball. Hell, Phillip even got flustered at one point when Damien stood behind him so the creepy guy two holes back couldn’t sneak a peek up his skirt. And when Damien explained _why_ he was suddenly so close to him, there was what looked to be disbelief etched across Pip’s face.

“They have tacos?!”

To put it in simple terms: this was the most fun Damien has had in a long time.

“They have steak tacos if you’re in the mood for some beef, big boy.” Pip teased, giggling quietly at the way Damien raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _Big boy?”_

“Well, you _are_ gigantic next to me. How tall are you, anyways?”

“Six foot seven. Craig’s the same height as me.”

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but their waiter had come back over to take their order. So-after ordered their respective tacos and another round of drinks-Pip pressed on.

“How long have you two known each other?”

“About seven years now? We met junior year of college and the rest is history,” A pause. “What about you and your friend? The one Craig’s on a date with?”

“Oh, Tweek?” Damien nodded. “Only for a year!”

“Really? The way Craig spoke made it seem like you two are inseparable.”

“Well…Tweek’s my person. We both don’t have many friends, so…we’re all we have. We have to look out for each other.”

Damien frowned as he took a sip of his drink, tongue darting out to catch a drop that sat at the corner of his mouth. The look of surprise that crossed Phillip’s face startled him.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“… _Your tongue_ …”

“OH!” Damien stuck his tongue out, letting Pip see how the tip was split into two. “I got it split over the summer going into my junior year of college. Right before I met Craig, actually.”

“Why?”

Damien thought for a moment, but eventually shrugged. “I just wanted to.”

The comment pulled a laugh from Pip.

“Well…I suppose that’s a good enough reason,” He took a sip of his glass of wine. “Have you dated much before? This is my first date in… _gosh_ maybe two…three years?”

Damien tapped his finger against the tabletop as he thought.

“Not really. I’ve had a couple of boyfriends but never anything super serious. I think the longest lasted…eight months? Nine maybe? But my life has consisted of mainly hookups…I don’t like it.”

Seeing the way Damien deflated a bit at the mention of hookups was a good sign in an odd way to Phillip. _At least I won’t end up being a hook-up...maybe._

“At least you’re not a virgin.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Damien laughed, Pip shrugging as he grabbed his glass of wine once more.

“I’d love to lose that god forsaken title.”

Damien blinked as it suddenly clicked in his head, trying not to let his shock appear across his face.

“Phillip…are…are you-?”

“Oh! Yes. I’m a virgin. Tweek too! Tweek’s _super_ pure. The boy hasn’t even been _kissed_ before. I’ve been kissed, but not properly. It was a mean joke the boys played at school. They paid some girl to dress up like a boy so I’d kiss her, but she felt a little bad afterwards so I count it as a kiss,” Phillip yelped as a bit of wine splashed onto his skirt, bottom lip pouting out. “Dammit! Excuse me for a moment, I have to try and blot this out.”

Damien just nodded as he watched Pip rush off towards the bathroom, immediately fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket for his phone to text Craig.

_Hey uhhhh don’t mean to like interrupt your date_

_But Phillip just dropped on me that he’s a virgin_

_And Tweek is too_

_Like_

_Tweek has NEVER BEEN KISSED kind of virgin_

_So when I say “don’t try and hook up with him tonight”_

_DON’T TRY AND HOOK UP WITH HIM TONIGHT_

It took a few minutes, but a flurry of texts came rushing back:

**I’m sorry they’re what**

**THEY’RE WHAT**

**DAMIEN I WORE SKINNY JEANS**

**MY WHOLE DICK IS LIKE**

**VISIBLE**

**I SHOULD’VE WORN LIKE**

**CHURCH PANTS**

_I WAS JUST GONNA SAY_

_I SHOULD’VE WORN CHURCH PANTS_

_I WORE SKINNY JEANS TOO_

**JESUS CHRIST**

**WHAT DO WE DO**

_WELL FOR STARTERS_

_Lets just_

_Chill_

_It’s fine_

_It doesn’t really change anything about them now does it?_

_We just...have to take things a little slower than we’re used to_

_Nothing wrong with that_

_Besides, they seem like great guys and I wouldn’t want to hurt them_

**Damien this is so bad**

**I want to kiss this kid so MUCH**

**How do I bring this up to him?**

**Like what if he WANTS me to kiss him but then I don’t???**

_Just ask him dude_

_Just be all “Can I kiss you?”_

_And then maybe he’ll mention it_

_I gotta go Phillip is coming back from the bathroom_

_YOU DIDN’T HEAR THIS FROM ME_

Damien tucked his phone back in his jacket pocket with a grin, looking Phillip up and down as he sat back in his seat.

“Did you get it out?”

“I think so! Definitely needs some stain remover, but it should be all good,” Pip blinked as he noticed how… _flustered_ Damien seemed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Damien reached across and grabbed Pip’s hand, giving it a squeeze and resting the knot on the table. “I just,” He took a moment to compose himself, smiling finally as he looked at Pip. “I’m…really happy Craig gave you my number.”

* * *

They ended up splitting some Chinese food and sitting in a park to watch the sunset. It was cheesy, but incredibly romantic to Tweek. It was a perfect way to end the day, especially considering their hands were sore from how long they were holding onto each other during Craig’s tattoo. The tattoo turned out beautiful, the little alien pin-up girl a fun addition to Craig’s collection. But…now they were on their way home, Tweek feeling somewhat sad that they had to say goodnight soon. He didn’t want Craig to go. He liked being around Craig and talking with him. He made every word not feel so scary when it left his mouth. He made talking fun instead of a chore. He made conversations flow with ease and enjoyable instead of a burden and scary thing to push through.

Craig…made everything feel alive within Tweek.

And as they pulled up outside of Tweek’s apartment around nine o’clock, the blonde held on a little tighter as the motorcycle came to a stop.

“I know, Tweek,” Craig laughed quietly. “I had fun today, too.”

“I just…this sounds so _stupid_ …but you make me feel… _alive._ ”

The sentiment hit Craig like a train, breath leaving his body and struggling to find its way back in.

“…That isn’t stupid, kid.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tweek tugged his helmet off before standing up. He tucked the helmet in the spot Craig showed him earlier before finding one of Craig’s hands.

“Thank you…I-I had the _best day_ with you today.”

Craig gave his hand a squeeze, turning the key in the ignition so they were left in silence. Pulling gently on Tweek’s hand, he made the blonde walk a little closer after he swung his leg around, leaning against the motorcycle as he rested his other hand on his hip. He let Tweek’s hand go and brought it up to his face, the back of his fingers gently brushing over his cheek.

“…Can I kiss you?”

Tweek gasped quietly as he heard the words leave Craig’s mouth, feet feeling like cement blocks as he swallowed hard. As much as he wanted to say yes, as much as he really wouldn’t mind that…Tweek knew this wasn’t the time and place. So-with a sigh-he shook his head.

“I…C-Craig…look it’s not that I _don’t_ want to kiss you, I-I just-” Tweek averted his eyes away. “I…I’ve never been kissed before, okay? And-and I know that’s _embarrassing_ to say and-and _stupid_ , but-!”

“Tweek,” Craig grabbed his chin gently so he would look up at him, Tweek’s eyes softening a bit as he saw how Craig…didn’t seem upset. “You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s okay,” He let his hand drop. “I don’t mind waiting to kiss you.”

“You…y-you don’t?”

_He wants to kiss me_.

“Not at all,” _He wants to kiss me_. The words rung in his brain as he watched Craig get back on his motorcycle, tugging his helmet back on before winking at Tweek. “I’ll call you.”

And just like that, Tweek was left standing in the summer night as he listened to the sound of a motorcycle fade away. Usually he wasn’t one to care for the sound of motorcycles since they keep him up at night…but-just this once-Tweek was willing to make an exception. And as he got ready for bed that night-Phillip on speaker phone as they each took turns recounting their dates-Tweek couldn’t stop thinking about four simple words Craig said oh so sweetly:

_“Can I kiss you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright listen I didn't intend for this chapter to be literally like,,,two chapters but...ta dah!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This au is so,,,cute and sweet to me so far so i've been super motivated to write it lately. And it seems that everyone else is really enjoying it too!   
> Thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

For once in his life, Tweek woke up excited to go to work. He typically was excited whenever he saw he was working with Phillip, but today?

Today Craig was more than likely going to pop in; Damien possibly too!

It had his stomach forming knots but…he didn’t mind it. It was an exciting feeling that kept settling into his stomach and Tweek tried to make sure he looked extra cute this morning. His ride into work was unceremonious considering there were no cute guys on motorcycles next to him at the red lights, but the grin on Phillip’s face when he walked into the shop to help him open said it all.

“Good morning!”

“Morning, Pip!”

Phillip stopped loading up the pastry case to take a sip of his tea, humming in his throat as he watched Tweek punch in.

“Do you think they’ll come in today?”

“Oh, I can only hope,” Tweek sighed out, dreamy smile on his face as he moved to prep his barista station. “Craig said he’d call me, but I don’t think I told him I had work today.”

“I told Damien we had work, so maybe he passed the information on to Craig?”

Tweek nibbled on his lip as he started making his first cup of coffee for the day.

“It’s a possibility…but you know how boys can be sometimes.”

“What? Stupid?”

“Exactly.”

Their morning was slow as expected. The foot traffic always peaked between eight and nine with people popping in before work for a quick caffeine fix, and then after that it was only a few people every hour. Most of the time, Tweek and Pip were on the iPad that was used for sales browsing the latest issues of Vogue or reading their favorite fashion blogs to help pass the time. But-for once in their daily lives-the routine was shaken up by two men wandering in the shop at around eleven thirty.

“Hi welcome to-OH!” Tweek gasped as he finally looked up, face a dark red as he accepted the bouquet of flowers Craig was holding out towards him.

“I hope these are a nice surprise.”

“I-I-yes!-but did you-?”

“Arrange the bouquet? Of course. I had work early this morning and made this before I left.”

Tweek couldn’t help the way his face resembled freshly picked cherries as he smelt the pink and white roses that rested in his arms. It was such a surprise and a sweet romantic gesture that he didn’t know what to say. In fact, he barely recognized the _second_ man standing by Craig.

“Are you Damien?”

“Yes, he is!” Pip giggled, rushing out from the back after hearing Craig’s voice. “Hi Damien!”

Damien let out a soft laugh as he accepted Pip’s hug, cherishing the embrace as it’s all he needed to help him wake up. He was in no means a morning person, but when Craig said he was going to stop by the café to see Tweek after work, Damien would make an exception for Pip.

“Morning angel.”

The little petname made Tweek’s stomach flip-Pip’s too by the look of it.

“Angel… _angel…”_ Phillip whispered to himself, Damien chuckling as he pinched his cheek.

“Figured it was a fitting name for you considering how fucking sweet and adorable you are.”

Phillip grinned wide up at Damien as he nodded, looking over towards Tweek and noticing how red his face was. Blinking suddenly, he looked at Craig.

“Does Tweek have a cute nickname yet?” He asked, watching as the man besides him turned a light pink.

“Huh? Oh! Uh,” He looked at Tweek, noticing the sheepish smile on his face as he tried to hide a bit behind the bouquet. It didn’t take long for Craig to figure out the perfect little nickname for him. “…Honey.”

The name wrapped Tweek up in the warmest of hugs as he stared at Craig. It’s as if he read his mind in an odd way, considering that Tweek’s comparison to Craig’s voice in his head is honey.

“I…I-I like that.” He giggled out. Craig rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled, quiet sigh of relief passing his lips.

“Pleasure to meet you finally, Tweek. Craig here has _soooo_ much to say about you.” Damien chimed in.

“He does?”

“ _Damien, oh my god_.”

“Yeah!” Damien laughed, elbowing Craig’s side. “Craig here couldn’t stop gushing about you after your date last night. Said how pretty you looked in that outfit of yours. What was it again you said Craig? Red velvet pants that showed off his cute ass?”

“Well DAMIEN here couldn’t shut up about you, Phillip! Kept going on and on about that dainty little tennis skirt of yours that he could sneak a peek up if the breeze kicked up!”

“Well CRAIG kept talking about how he could feel your hand in his for the rest of the night after holding it for a few hours during his tattoo!”

“DAMIEN talked about how you made eating tacos look so elegant and fancy!”

“CRAIG loved talking about your little picnic in the park to watch the sunset and how he liked staring at you more than the sunset!”

Tweek glanced over at Pip as the boys went back and forth for a few more minutes, both of them grinning from ear to ear as they listened to the pair try to get the last word in.

“As sweet as this is boys,” Phillip eventually chimed in, laugh falling from his lips. “I think we’re about to have another customer.”

Both Craig and Damien looked towards the door in time to see an elderly woman walking in, both nodding their heads towards her and mumbling a ‘ _excuse me ma’am’_ as she walked up and they backed up against the nearby wall.

“Well,” She chuckled, setting her purse on the counter after looking over towards Damien and Craig. “Aren’t you two something.”

“How’re you Rose?” Pip laughed as he moved behind the counter once more.

“Fine fine, thank you Phillip.”

“Your usual?” Tweek asked, setting the flowers down in a vase he had tucked under the counter.

“Yes of course, you know me!” She glanced over her shoulder at Damien and Craig once more. “You boys want anything?”

“No thank you.” They said together, both smiling to show they appreciate the offer. She gave a small smile back, leaning towards Phillip and beckoning for him to come closer. As he leaned forward, Rose whispered between them.

“Are those boys bothering you two?”

Phillip blinked, eyes darting over towards Craig and Damien as they now talked quietly amongst themselves. The question made Pip frown as he shook his head. He adored Rose, but…to judge the two men nearby just because of how they looked? It was sad. And Phillip knew in an instant that this wasn’t the first time this has been asked about Craig and Damien.

“They’re sweet boys, Rose. Don’t worry about them.”

“Sweet? They look like a couple of punks.”

“They _are_ punks, but they’re very nice gentlemen.”

Rose gave Pip a skeptical look before nodding her head, sliding her change over before shuffling to go take her usual seat by the window. Tweek gave Pip a look out of the corner of his eye, noticing the frown on his face.

“What?” He whispered as Phillip scooched over.

“She asked if they were bothering us, is all.”

Tweek blinked, pouring the steamed milk into the cup of espresso.

“She… _oh_.”

That didn’t surprise Tweek. As sweet as Rose was, she was a bit old fashioned at times. But…it still hurt to know that Damien and Craig were judged so quickly just on how they look. He shot them a toothless smile as he walked past to give Rose her cappuccino, stomach panging with a weird sense of sadness as he noticed how she kept looking at the two men by the wall.

“Phillip say they’re nice boys.”

“T-They are, Rose.”

“I just…I don’t know. In my day-if you dressed like that-you were _not_ a gentleman. You were considered a thug and a criminal.”

Tweek winced at the comment.

“I understand that, but they mean no harm. Those flowers I was holding was from the one on the right…”

She peaked around Tweek to stare at Craig, eyebrows furrowing as she leaned back in her seat.

“ _Really?”_

“He’s a florist.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not actually,” Tweek laughed quietly, rubbing his wrists anxiously as he cleared his throat. “I-I promise they’re harmless.”

Still wary, Rose gave a nod as she sipped at her drink.

“Splendid as always.” She muttered in regard to her coffee, which made Tweek smile a bit. The conversation was clearly going nowhere else and nothing would probably ever convince Rose of Craig and Damien’s innocence, so Tweek quickly walked back over to stand with the other people in the shop.

“Oh, welcome back,” Damien chuckled. “We were just about to rescue you from grandma over there.”

“She’s harmless…for the _most_ part,” Tweek rubbed the back of his neck. “D-Do you guys need anything to eat or drink?”

“Well, _if you’re offering_ , one of those little danishes _right there_ sounds soooo good right now.” Damien batted his eyelashes for extra effect, Pip giggling as he used the pair of tongs to set it on a plate.

“Anything for you Craig?” Tweek asked softly, cheeks pink as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. Craig watched his hands for a moment before giving him a toothless smile.

“I’m okay, Tweek. Thank you.” He grabbed his wrist gently to get him to stop fidgeting, Tweek staring at Craig’s tattooed hand as he slid their palms against one another before holding onto his hand.

It felt so nice.

“Are you two busy tonight?” Damien asked with a mouthful of his raspberry danish.

“We get off at two, so nope!” Pip answered for them both. Tweek shot him a nervous look, hand squeezing Craig’s to help ground himself. What could they possibly be doing tonight?! Maybe they’re gonna take them somewhere to get ridiculed? Maybe their friends will take one look at Pip and himself and it’ll be a laugh fest! _NO they wouldn’t do that! Craig and Damien aren’t like that!_ And yet…the thought still lingered.

“Perfect! We have a show tonight at the bar Craig works at sometimes. You two should come along. It starts at eight.”

“S-Show?”

“Craig told you we’re in a band, right?” Tweek nodded. “Well, this is your personal invitation from _THE_ singer and guitarist of Daddy’s Little Girl.”

“That’s your band name?” Phillip asked.

“Yup! Cause it’s a couple of homos and two lesbians!”

Tweek couldn’t help but snicker at the reasoning behind the band name. He had to hand it to them: it was… _creative_ to say the least.”

“Do we get special treatment?” Phillip batted his eyelashes now, Damien grinning as he pressed a kiss to Pip’s cheek.

“Of course, angel.”

Seeing Damien and Pip be so… _open_ and _affectionate_ with one another made a sense of jealousy settle in his stomach.

Why couldn’t he just be _normal_ for once and let Craig fucking kiss him last night?! Why does he have to build everything up in his head to be so scary and bad?! Why is he such a hopeless romantic and want his first kiss to be _PERFECT_ when last night would’ve sufficed?!

_Because you’re scared of getting hurt._

Frowning, Tweek looked down at his feet to hide his emotions. He was happy for Phillip of course, but…he was being selfish by acting like this.

Maybe tonight things will change?

Tweek doubts he’ll be ready for a kiss tonight, but maybe one on the cheek won’t hurt.

* * *

The room was hot.

Crowded.

Overwhelming.

And Tweek and Pip stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Part of me wishes they told us what to wear.” Phillip muttered in Tweek’s ear before sipping on his drink.

“I agree,” The crowd around them looked more along the lines of what Craig and Damien usually wear. But Pip and Tweek? Yeah. Skirts, pumps, and faux turtlenecks were not what most people were wearing around them. “We don’t exactly fit in…”

“Makes it easier for our guys to find us!”

Tweek smiled nervously at the use of the term ‘ _our guys’_ because in his eyes…Craig wasn’t his. They went on one date. That doesn’t constitute anything until they either make it exclusive or officially call each other boyfriends.

“I doubt they’ll see us. Thanks to the fucking traffic, we’re all the way near the back.”

“Well…think of this this way! At least we got in, right? It’s kind of cool that all these people came out to see them, don’tcha think?”

Tweek hummed as he took another sip of his drink, nodding as he hadn’t considered that.

“You’re always so optimistic…I wish I was like that.”

“You _can be_. We just have to work a little harder with your optimism, is all.”

The sentiment made Tweek giggle as Pip leaned against his side, the blondes feeling their faces heat up as the lights suddenly turned off and everyone around them started cheering. Tweek wouldn’t tell Phillip, but his anxiety immediately spiked upon the lights turning off and the noises increasing. It’s not that Tweek didn’t want to support Craig (and Damien), but…he hated being in places like this. He hated loud places (and loud noises in general), hated having someone on either side of him, hated how he couldn’t really move, hated being shoulder to shoulder with everyone, hated how as the lights came up that he was being shoved around as the crowd started jumping around to the music.

_Wait…the music._

Looking up from his feet, Tweek’s eyes widened as Craig’s grinning face seemed to light up the entire room. They never mentioned who was the singer and who the guitarist was, but seeing Craig in a thin tank top once more and ripped up jeans with a bandana tied around his forehead and a guitar strapped across his body?

Yeah…suddenly the room didn’t seem so full. It felt like it was just him and Craig despite how disgustingly unintimate the area around them was.

And then there was Damien, ripped up t-shirt, skinny jeans, and that damn tongue of his singing his heart out to whatever fucking song it was they were playing. This wasn’t Tweek’s usual go to music genre-Phillip’s too-but…that didn’t stop them from letting their bodies sway and bob to the beat of the song.

The two girls in the band were beautiful. A pretty blonde girl was on the drums, Tweek admiring how strong and independent she seemed as the dark-haired girl on bass came over and gave her kiss a cheek. The guys didn’t mention that the _lesbians_ in their band were dating _each other_ , but it was…sweet to say the least to see how excited and happy they all seemed on stage with one another. And as the song came to an end the crowd erupted into cheers, Damien let out a laugh as he soaked up the sounds. Being on stage never got old for him. He knew the same went for Wendy, Bebe, and Craig, but tonight was a very important performance. His angel was out there. And sure it was a little too early to be calling Pip his, but he had a gut feeling that it wouldn’t be an issue.

“It’s so fucking hot in here.” Damien laughed into the microphone, ripping his shirt the rest of the way off. Pip felt a lump jump to his throat as he saw all of Damien’s tattoos for the first time. There were so many, and they were all so beautiful. An intricate dragon was sprawled across his back, which he had to assume was an homage to his Korean heritage. Flowers, a pentagram, what looked to be the famous painting of Lucifer crying, some Korean symbols, random animals, and some he couldn’t even see from the distance he was at. For a lack of better words: Pip was thoroughly attracted to Damien.

“Little early for that, don’t’cha think?” Craig muttered into his microphone.

“Never too early.”

“I’m with Craig on this one.” Bebe commented, which earned a laugh from Wendy and she tuned her bass to the side.

“You guys are no fun. Besides! Tonight is a _special night_ for myself and Craig.”

“And why is that?” Wendy asked. It was always fun bantering back and forth on stage in front of an audience.

“Because _we_ have two very cute dates somewhere in the audience tonight.”

Tweek felt his cheeks heat up as Pip found his hand, both looking at each other for a moment before turning their attention back forward.

“You didn’t tell us you guys invited dates!” Bebe gasped, the audience whistling at the news (and some girls even groaning in frustration),

“Well surprise! We did! And wherever our angel and honey are out there,” Damien grinned as he raised his can of beer up in the air. “Enjoy the fucking show, cuties!”

And as Damien dove into the audience as Craig kicked off the next song, he couldn’t help but grin as he eventually saw a pair of familiar faces in the back of the room.

* * *

To say that watching Craig for almost two hours-sweaty, eventually shirtless, and concentrated on his guitar playing-was a spiritual experience was an understatement. He wasn’t sure when Pip suggested sneaking backstage to surprise them after the show, but Tweek quickly agreed because he would do just about _anything_ to get out of the crowd for a little while. How Phillip knew to get backstage, Tweek may never find out, but he wasn’t going to question it as they stood in the wings of the stage and watched their final two songs.

“Tonight has been so fun! I can’t believe how talented they all are.” Phillip whispered into Tweek’s ear, curls bouncing as Tweek nodded in agreement. They all were extremely talented. Craig had to have been playing guitar for at least twenty years with how quickly he could move his hands and fingers. Same with Bebe and Wendy. Damien’s voice was so unique and pleasant to listen to for an extended period of time that the crowd-only for a little bit-didn’t seem so bad to stand in. He wasn’t sure when more people snuck backstage, but Tweek felt that same sense of panic settle in his stomach as people gathered behind them. It was a small crowd of about fifteen people, but it was still enough to make Tweek feel his anxiety creep up his throat. He barely registered Pip’s hand leaving his as he rushed forward to greet Damien as the four band members walked off stage.

_Move._

But he couldn’t.

His legs felt a thousand miles away. Weighed down by his inability to talk in any social situation ever.

_You’re such a fucking idiot, just walk!_

But still-even after yelling at himself-Tweek couldn’t move forward.

He moved backward, letting out a shaky breath as his back hit the wall. Fingers twisted into his curls as he tried to start doing his breathing exercises, but it was still too noisy to focus on that.

_Don’t cry don’t cry PLEASE don’t cry._

Tweek cried.

He felt so embarrassed as he tried to stop the sobs from wracking his body. At least Pip was enjoying himself! He was so happy for Pip, happy that Damien seemed to be treating him right so far. Happy that Pip was genuinely excited to see someone-besides Tweek-as he stood proudly by Damien’s side. The sight of his best friend made Tweek’s anxiety lower-if only for a moment-as he tried to use Pip’s face as a grounding technique.

But then someone stepped in front of him and Tweek couldn’t see him anymore.

_No! Move! Please!_

A set of warm hands wrapped around his wrists, Tweek gasping as he froze in place. Without a word, Craig carefully removed Tweek’s hands from his hair, thumbs rubbing small circles onto his hands.

“Let’s go outside, yeah?”

“Y-You-people want to t-talk to you.”

“I don’t give a fuck about those people. Not when I look over and see you crying and pulling your damn hair out.”

It was the harshest Craig has spoke to Tweek…and honestly, Tweek needed to hear that. It made him feel a little special in an odd way. So-despite not being able to feel his legs-he walked outside with Craig guiding him, the cool air making Tweek gasp as he sniffled.

“I-I’m sorry,” Tweek suddenly sobbed out, ripping a hand free to wipe at his cheeks. “I-I’m a fucking _baby_ and-and I-I just got so overwhelmed-!”

“Honey,” Craig tucked a finger under Tweek’s chin. “You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s okay. Besides,” He smiled gently. “I want to spend time with you…not those weirdos.”

“B-But they came for _you!”_

“So did you…am I wrong?”

“Well… _no_.”

“So why don’t we swing by a convenience store,” Craig gently pressed a kiss to Tweek’s palm, enjoying the way the blonde’s face lit up at the touch. He was glad it seemed to help calm him down. “Get some ice cream,” He pressed a kiss to the other palm. “And we go back to your place and sit and watch some TV?”

Tweek swallowed hard as yet another ball of anxiety settled into his stomach.

Ice cream?

With Craig?

At _Tweek’s place?!_

“I-I have my car and-and I drove Phillip-!”

“Hey, that’s perfect! I have to take my guitar home anyways, so why don’t you check in with Pip and then we’ll just meet up at your place in an hour? I’ll get the ice cream. What flavor you like?”

The fact that Craig was going so out of the way to try and cheer Tweek up…it made his thought from earlier in the day feel so horrible.

Of course Craig wouldn’t bring him somewhere just to humiliate him.

_Why would you even think such a thing?! You’re so stupid oh my god!_

“O-Okay. And-and I really like mint chocolate.”

Craig gave his hand a squeeze, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

“Here,” He slid a little cord bracelet off his wrist and onto Tweek’s, tightening it so that way it wouldn’t slide off. “If you start feeling anxious again, just touch this bracelet and think of my hand around your wrist. Does that sound good?”

Taking a moment to adjust to the bracelet on his wrist, Tweek nodded his head slowly as he looked at it.

“What…what does this mean? On the metal part?”

“It’s a Latin phrase I really liked. Amantes sunt amentes…it means ‘ _lovers are crazy_ ’.”

Hearing Craig say the phrase sent a weird tingle up Tweek’s spine, his back straightening as he nodded once more.

“Pretty,” A pause. “Um…I-I’m gonna go check on Pip and-and just…text me when you’re leaving from wherever you get ice cream.”

“Drive safe, yeah?”

Tweek just nodded again before moving back inside, the large group having finally dispersed and just the two girls, Pip, and Damien remained on stage.

“There you are!” Pip groaned, grabbing Tweek’s wrist to tug him over. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“S-Sorry. Needed some air.”

“You simply have to meet these gals. You’ll love them!”

_Oh god no I can’t meet new people right now._

“Okay.”

_NOT OKAY TWEEK SHUT UP!_

“Tweek,” Phillip motioned to the two girls that were nearby, both grinning over at the two of them. “This is Bebe-the one who was on drums-and this is Wendy-the bassist and Bebe’s girlfriend!”

They were beautiful up close and made an even more beautiful couple. Bebe had long, curly blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and her makeup skills were up to snuff with what Pip and him see in Vogue. She had her septum pierced as well as multiple piercings in her ear and a few tattoos up her arm and onto her chest. Not as many as Damien and Craig, but enough. Wendy had black hair that was cut just above her shoulders, a little nose stud in her right nostril as well as an eyebrow piercing. It was funny: she reminded Tweek of Craig in an odd way, but she seemed to have only a couple tattoos on her arms and legs and a few piercings in her ears compared to her bandmates.

“N-Nice to meet you both! You- _ah_ -you’re both super talented.”

“Thanks kid! I take it you’re Craig’s new squeeze?” Bebe asked, twirling one of her drum sticks around while her other arm slung over Wendy’s shoulder.

“ _I…ah…_ I wouldn’t…wouldn’t say _that_.”

“Oh come on now!” Wendy laughed. “Craig has known you for-what-two days now? He told us about you during warm up, but failed to mention you would be here tonight!”

“I-I wanted to support him! Besides, I couldn’t have Pip coming here by himself.”

“Oh _please_!” Pip laughed, elbowing Tweek’s side. “I can handle myself.”

“ _Sometimes_ ,” Tweek giggled, looking at Damien. “You were great, Damien! Sorry I didn’t get to say it sooner.”

“No worries, dude!”

“I had no idea you could sing.”

“A lot of people don’t think I can. It’s a fun party trick.”

Bebe tucked her drumsticks into her little backpack, waving her hand behind them towards the bar.

“Hey, Wendy and I are gonna head out and grab some drinks at the bar. You guys want to join?”

“You know I’m always ready to drink,” Damien looked over at Pip, really giving his outfit a look up and down. “What about you, angel?”

“Oh! Me?! I- _oh_ -yes of course!”

“What about you, blondie?” Bebe asked, pointing at Tweek.

“Me?! Oh! No-no I should get going.”

Wendy hummed, looking around for a moment before speaking.

“You and Craig running off somewhere?”

“Huh? Us?! No!”

“Where is he?”

“He- _ah-_ had to… _go…”_ Tweek’s voice trailed off the longer he spoke, cheeks heating up as he tried not to expose their little secret meet-up. Not that he had a reason to sneak around. Sometimes it was nice just planning things without having to divulge every detail. Wendy smiled at him as she waved, Tweek blinking as he realized they were all walking over to leave the stage now.

“Have fun whatever you end up doing!” She called out, Tweek rushing to say something before they left.

“S-Stay safe!” But they had already moved out of ear shot.

But…Tweek had a little impromptu date to get home for.

So he didn’t mind that his advice went unheard…just this once.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour now and Craig _still_ hadn’t called or texted Tweek. He was starting to get nervous now, considering it was almost eleven now. Trying to calm his nerves, Tweek decided to pour a glass of wine, sipping on it as he started to pace around. About ten minutes later, he heard his phone ding on the couch, gasping as he rushed over to grab it.

**Sorry I’m a little behind. Decided to get a quick shower since I was super sweaty and gross. I got the ice cream though, so I should be there in ten!**

Tweek let out a sigh of relief as he plopped onto the couch, sending a quick text back just so Craig knew he saw it once he wasn’t driving.

_Okay! Drive safe!_

Setting his phone back down, the blonde started to carefully make sure everything was in place. Books on the bookshelf had to be just right, the remotes needed to be straight and tidy, the fridge had to be stocked with waters just in case Craig needed one! He barely registered the sound of his phone gently _dinging_ once more, rushing to grab it.

**I’m here. What’s your apartment number?**

_Hey! I’m 8C, so if you hit the buzzer I can let you in._

A minute passed and the buzz of Tweek’s intercom made him jump despite expecting it, pressing the button without checking who it was. Of course it was Craig…right? _Oh god what if I just let in a stranger?! What if they’re coming up to kill me?! Or kidnap me?!_ The thoughts slowly but surely started to occupy Tweek’s mind, but then he found that bracelet. It was cold on his left palm, but it felt nice as he gently touched it to bring himself back down from his intrusive thoughts. Then came the knock on his door, jolting him out of his daze for a moment before he looked through the peephole.

It was Craig.

And that was the greatest relief Tweek has ever felt wash over his body.

“Hi.” He said sheepishly as he tugged the door open, fidgeting with his shirt as Craig walked in slowly.

“Hey,” A pause, head turning to take in the space. “You definitely know how to make a small place work, don’t you?”

“Well…I-I tried!”

Craig smiled as he shrugged his jacket off, Tweek blushing as he caught a whiff of whatever cologne he sprayed.

It smelt clean, reminding Tweek of a misty forest before rainfall.

“This place… _screams_ you.”

“I hope that’s a good thing?” Tweek asked, hanging Craig’s jacket up on a hook by the door.

“It’s perfect. Here,” Tweek yelped as the pint of mint chocolate ice cream he asked for was tossed his way, boggling it a few times before it settled in his hands. “Catch.”

“Gee,” He chuckled. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing. Consider it my thank you for coming out tonight.”

Grabbing two spoons, Tweek blinked as he passed one over to Craig for his own ice cream.

“You don’t have to _thank me_ for coming out…I-I wanted to support you…Damien, too.”

Craig hummed as he pulled the lid off his ice cream, taking a few spoonfuls before he spoke again.

“But I can thank you for sticking up for Damien and I, right?”

Tweek froze. His face felt so hot all of a sudden, eyes resting on Craig’s hands.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, honey,” Craig scoffed as he took another spoonful, but just looked at it for a moment. “I know that little old lady at the café this morning had some choice words about Damien and I. And I get it, ya know? Guys that look like Damien and I are _usually_ assholes! But…at least the ones I’ve met haven’t been,” He smiled, but Tweek saw a hint of sadness behind it. “I just…we haven’t had someone stick up for us…I know Pip did too, so…thank you.”

Tweek frowned as Craig quietly ate his ice cream now, leaning against the arm of the couch as he did so. He was so beautiful…it wasn’t even fair. He wasn’t even doing anything-wasn’t even trying-as he simply ate _dessert_ on Tweek’s couch.

“If it’s…any consolation…I don’t think you’re an asshole,” Tweek brought the pint of ice cream up closer to his face. “I think…you’re beautiful.”

Craig blinked at the words, watching Tweek shove a big spoonful of ice cream in his mouth after he said. The sentiment pulled a genuine laugh out of Craig, fiddling with his tongue piercing afterwards to calm his own nerves.

“…I can confidently return the sentiment, Tweek.”

_Oh…he thinks…I’m beautiful?_

“Do you actually think that or are you just saying it?”

The question was the steadiest Tweek has spoken all evening, his eyes sad as he seemed to be looking everywhere but Craig’s face.

This made Craig upset.

“Don’t got a reason to fucking lie to you. Especially while you’re sitting all fucking cute on your knees in a god damn _skirt_ , for Christs sake.”

Tweek yelped at the sentence, hand covering his mouth as the spoon clattered to the floor. He quickly put the lid back on his container of ice cream, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as he tugged on the bottom of his skirt to try and cover his knees.

“Stop it! You don’t mean all that you’re just-you’re just _trying_ to be nice! You don’t-!”

“Listen, sweetheart, I don’t go giving my shit away as easily as I did tonight with that bracelet. I don’t usually accept phone numbers from people in the middle of a rainstorm at a red light. But I took _one fucking look at you_ and I knew in my-my _fucking stomach_ that I wanted to talk to you. To see you fucking smile and-and- _Christ-_ to hold your hand and feel your face against my chest?! I don’t know what it is with you! I’ve never felt this-these _emotions_ before and it’s so exciting and scary at the same time! I can’t help that every time I see you, I want to fucking explode-literally and metaphorically-because you _turn me on,_ and you don’t even _realize it!”_

Craig wasn’t sure what made him spill his guts out in the tiny little apartment, but he needed to get it off his chest. He’s been patient with Tweek and understanding of his anxieties, but hearing him doubt himself on how beautiful he was?

Yeah…that just wouldn’t do.

Tweek’s bottom lip quivered as he sniffled, Craig sighing quietly as he set his ice cream aside.

“Look, kid, I didn’t mean to make you-”

“Did you m-mean what you said yesterday?”

Craig blinked, looking at Tweek’s face. He made sure not to look away.

“…Mean what?”

The words didn’t come as easily this time, but Tweek choked them out.

“T-That…you wanted…to _kiss me_.”

Craig ran his tongue over his bottom lip, breathless laugh passing his lips as he leaned back against the arm of the couch again. He thought for a moment on how he wanted to word what he had on his mind, leg bouncing as he did so.

“Tweek…I crave _everything_ from you…I crave _you_. I want to do _anything and everything_ with you…so long as your comfortable.”

With the words slowly processing in Tweek’s brain, he wasn’t sure when his arms and legs started moving.

He processed it as he moved his body to rest between Craig’s legs, eyes darting wildly from Craig’s eyes, to his nose, to his eyebrows, back to his nose, to his earrings…to his lips.

“I-I don’t know anything. I don’t-I don’t know how to kiss. I-I don’t-“

“Tweek,” Craig’s voice was low in his throat this time, hands warm as they gently took Tweek’s face in them. He let his nose brush against Tweek’s, seeing how he reacted to that kind of touch. By the way that Tweek seemed to chase after for another touch of their noses…yeah, it was safe to assume he could try something else. “You’re with me…you don’t _have_ to know anything…not when I’m around.”

The feeling of Craig’s breath so close to his face made his body shiver, fingers gripping into the couch more as he swallowed hard.

… _Do I want this?_

_Do I want a guy I met two days ago to be my first kiss?_

_Sure ,we met two days ago…but I know so much about him._

_We have so much fun together._

_He makes me happy._

_He makes me feel so safe and secure, especially with his hands on my face…_

_Do I…want to kiss him?_

The thoughts swam through Tweek’s brain at a million miles a second, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Craig’s nose press gently against his cheek. Then there was a set of lips on his cheek; warm and inviting and oh so gentle.

He got his kiss on the cheek that he hoped for…but…why wasn’t it enough?

“Craig… _please…kiss me.”_

His thumb swept gently along his cheek bone, eyes closing now as well.

“Is that what you want?”

“It’s what a need.”

To his surprise, Tweek was the one that closed the gap.

It felt right taking the initiative on his first kiss, but then the realization sunk in that he was _kissing someone_.

But…it wasn’t so scary.

It was gentle.

It was slow.

It was… _Craig._

His nose was right next to Tweek’s, the tip of it pressing gently against his cheek. He gently pulled back to gauge Tweek’s reaction, soft little _smack_ coming from their lips. A little puff of air left Tweek’s nose, making Craig’s face tickle slightly as Tweek lightly pressed their lips together once again in a barely there kiss. Craig tilted his head slightly this time, the sensation already new to Tweek as he tried to mimic Craig’s movements. So-tilting his head to the opposite direction of Craig-Tweek let Craig’s hands slide from his face to his neck, then his shoulders, then down his sides to his hips. He gently pushed on them, pulling back just enough to speak.

“Lie back.”

_Oh…oh!_

Tweek just nodded, moving back so that way he could lie down. Craig carefully maneuvered himself to rest above Tweek, the blonde staring at the little silver chain that hung from his neck as he did so.

“You…you’re- _ah_ -a really good kisser.” Tweek admitted sheepishly. His head was spinning as he tried to process what just happened. His stomach was fluttering as butterfly wings scraped at his insides. It was so sensational, and it left Tweek aching for more kisses.

“You are too.”

“B-But I’ve never-!”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good to kiss you, honey,” Craig mumbled, Tweek’s cheeks blooming with color as he nodded. “May I…?”

“… _Pretty please?”_

The little addition of _‘pretty’_ made Craig see stars, and he swore he saw them amongst the hundreds of freckles that rested below him. So he leaned down, keeping each kiss light and letting Tweek lead the direction of each kiss. Sure, Craig was leading the kiss itself and was the one with the most experience with this kind of stuff, but he wanted to make sure Tweek felt in control of the situation.

He can’t remember the last time he’s been someone’s first kiss-Hell, he can’t even remember his own at this point-but Tweek?

He’s the only kiss Craig wants to remember.

And as thunder rumbled in the distance, Craig knew he’d probably have to ask to sleep on the couch tonight.

That’s alright.

Maybe Tweek will want to practice kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been up since 4:45 am, it is now almost 1 am, I've had work, drove through a tropical storm, but I have,,,completed this chapter :')  
> i know it seems like the story is progressing VERY FAST, but that's because the story will probably only be between 10-15 chapters long. And besides: we got some other obstacles for Tweek to overcome. Can't wait TOO long on that wonderful first kiss! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This version of Tweek is most comfortable for me to write honestly because how he handles his anxiety/reacts in the crowd and stuff is how I am! Write what ya know, right? Anywho, any and all feedback is appreciated and until next time!   
> OH! I'm working on a playlist of songs for this AU by the way. All the songs will be songs I imagine Craig and Damien's band covering/playing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

A little over a month has passed now since Tweek’s first kiss, and his lips _still_ tingled from it. Sure, he’s kissed Craig more since then, but every time has been a lesson for him in an odd way. For instance, last night he learned how to kiss with tongue.

It was magical, to say the least.

It definitely helps that Tweek has a _fantastic_ teacher, but…who is he kidding, he wouldn’t want anyone else to be his teacher!

He was currently at work, washing some dishes in the back as he hummed along to the music out in the front of house. The door suddenly opened, jumping as Pip rushed up.

“Tweek!”

“Jesus! When did you get here?!”

“Just arrived! Look!” Phillip tugged his turtleneck down, Tweek’s eyes widening as his pretty pale skin was marked with aggressive bruises and bite marks.

“What the fuck happened?!”

Pip giggled as he tugged the turtleneck back in place as one of the hosts walked in the back, watching her for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice.

“Damie and I kicked it up a notch last night with our _kissing_.”

“It seems like he did more than kiss, though!”

“Oh, he _did_. And I did too!” Pip bit his lip as he giggled, waiting until the host left before speaking this time. “I gave him a handy…and he gave _me_ one.”

He wasn’t sure why he felt a sense of sadness fall over him, but Tweek forced a smile nonetheless as he let out a breathless laugh.

“You… _really?”_

“Mhm! It was… _gosh_ it was _nice_ , surprisingly. I mean, he also knew what he was doing, so maybe that’s why it felt so nice.”

Tweek dried his hands on a nearby towel, hand landing on that corded bracelet as he swallowed hard.

“Um…what…w-what was it like- _ah_ -seeing-seeing another man’s… _dick_?” He asked, cheeks blooming red in color as he made sure no one else heard him. Pip and him were the only ones in the back of house, but _still._ Phillip blinked suddenly; eyebrows furrowed.

“Have you not…seen Craig’s?” Tweek looked at his feet before shaking his head. “Oh! Well…it’s… _weird_ , but only for a moment. It helps that Damien’s experienced because for some reason it made everything feel not so…scary. He kind of talked me through everything, encouraged me, and told me when I was doing something good so I could remember for next time.”

_Next time…_

Tweek just learned how to make-out and here Pip was already moving onto hand-jobs! Soon he’ll be rushing back here to tell Tweek he finally popped his cherry! _Everyone progresses in their relationships differently, Tweek._

But that was the other thing: they weren’t official yet.

Damien and Pip weren’t either, and it didn’t seem to bother Pip too much. But it was killing Tweek.

He just had his first kiss with the most wonderful man and the idea of him changing his mind and leaving haunts Tweek every single fucking night.

Even as he lays under Craig and can feel his heartbeat against his chest.

“H-How… _big_ was he?” Tweek found himself asking now. Damien and Craig were the same height, so maybe their dicks were the same size?  
“Oh _huge_ ,” Pip held his hands up, taking a moment to find the right distance before looking up. “About eleven.”

“ _Inches?!”_

“No centimeters. Of course inches!”

Tweek felt the color from his face drain, but the heat was still there.

“How- _Jesus Christ_ -how do you like…get all of that _in_?”

“What do you mean? Like if we were to fuck?” Tweek nodded. “Lots of lube.”

Tweek let out a soft laugh at the comment, fingers still twisting around the corded bracelet as his mind wandered to Craig.

_Eleven inches…that’s like…a third leg._

“Well… _yeah.”_

“OH!” Pip waved his hands around excitedly as he cupped one around Tweek’s ear before whispering. “His dick is pierced.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“ _What?”_

“He said it’s called a Jacob’s Ladder. Three barbells along the underside.”

Tweek winced at the sound of that, his own dick screaming in pain at the thought of having to get it pierced with a needle _three times_.

“ _Ouch._ ”

“He said it wasn’t too bad surprisingly, but that’s besides the point!” Phillip smiled as they started to walk back out to the front of house. “Do you think Craig’s is pierced too?”

“Craig’s?” A pause. “I-I don’t know…”

The conversation from the first day they met rang in Tweek’s ears. Craig _did_ mention he had two secret piercings. The first one was his belly button. And…well, Tweek might have a hunch as to what secret piercing number two might be.

* * *

It was very last minute, but Tweek couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement when Craig texted him near the end of his shift asking if he wanted to go on a date tonight.

Of course, Tweek said yes.

So now-after a nice hot shower-Tweek was staring at his closet to try and find an appropriate outfit for dinner.

He went with a tennis skirt that was light blue and had little clouds on it, pairing it with a cream spaghetti strapped crop top and mustard yellow chunky knit cardigan along with a pair of white platform Converse. Sometimes his platform shoes came in handy, especially when standing next to guys like Craig. It’s funny in a way how Tweek dressed, considering he absolutely _loathes_ the way he looks. And as he smoothed his skirt out as he looked at himself in the mirror, Tweek nibbled on his lip as he sucked his stomach in. The outfits were a way to make himself feel more confident, to make himself feel beautiful…but sometimes it backfired on him. People stare because they aren’t used to seeing a man in a skirt or a crop top. They preach freedom of expression-and as soon as he does so-it feels like their stares are saying ‘ _everyone but you’_. Maybe it was because he was pudgy. His stomach poked out between the crop top and skirt, spaghetti straps squeezing his shoulders slightly under the cardigan. His thighs were rubbing together under his tennis skirt, so he made sure to avoid chub rub by dusting baby powder on the inside of his thighs. And as he applied some blush to his cheeks and nose, he couldn’t help but squeeze his face as he noticed how round it has gotten.

Tweek was by no means skinny, and it killed him on the inside.

The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his self-deprecating daze, face heating up as he answered the phone.

“Hey.” He breathed out.

“ _Hello beautiful_ ,” And then there was Craig; who doesn’t seem to give a shit about any of the things Tweek cares so deeply about. “ _Are you ready or do you need a few more minutes?”_

“No-no I’m ready. Where- _ah_ -where are we going for dinner?” Tweek grabbed his little backpack and walked out the door, double checking he locked his door before moving to the elevator.

“ _It’s a surprise. Hope you don’t mind that.”_

“I don’t,” Tweek giggled, wrapping his free arm around himself after pressing the lobby button on the elevator. “I’m assuming we’re taking the motorcycle tonight?”

_“Honey, have you ever seen me drive anything else?”_

The comment made Tweek snort quietly.

“I stand corrected. See you in ten seconds.”

“ _Bye_.” Craig laughed into the phone. Tweek swore he felt his smile against his cheek.

Their little routine never got old. Sure, Tweek kept thinking back to his conversation with Phillip today and how far he’s already moved with Damien, but…Craig respected Tweek’s boundaries. He respected _him_ and didn’t judge him for his inexperience. He was patient, kind, gentle, and never pushed Tweek to do anything he didn’t want to. A true gentleman, and yet…Tweek couldn’t seem to give himself a break and lighten up on himself.

But…the moment Craig saw him, Tweek’s stomach couldn’t seem to stop doing flips. The way Craig looked at him as if he’s never seen Tweek before in his life made Tweek’s knees feel like jelly.

“You- _Christ_ -you look- _wow_.”

Tweek looked down at his feet, fidgeting with the sleeves of his cardigan as he tried not to smile too big.

“W-What?”

“Just… _Jesus Christ_ , I’m the luckiest guy on the fucking West coast.”

Tweek wanted to object-he really did-but then Craig’s hands were gently grabbing his hips and pulling him closer with the biggest smile on his face, a sweet kiss being pressed to his forehead. It made Tweek see stars and feel like he was floating high enough to see the top of Craig’s head.

“I… _thank you_.” Tweek whispered into Craig’s chest, closing his eyes as he reminisced in the sensation. Craig always smelt so nice, wore the softest fabrics that felt so comforting against Tweek’s cheek. It was simply wonderful.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Craig passed over Tweek’s helmet to him before putting his own on, patting the top of the helmet once the blonde had it on his head. “We’ve got reservations.”

* * *

“How did you even get us reservations here?”

“I have my ways. Connections, if you will.”

Tweek blinked as he continued to look around the little French restaurant, the décor absolutely to die for in his opinion. It was the hottest restaurant in Seattle right now and it takes months to even get a reservation here, so how Craig did this in a day will be a mystery until Tweek can get it out of him.

“Connections? Who do _you_ know Craig Tucker?” Tweek giggled, sipping at his glass of wine. Craig watched Tweek for a moment before humming in his throat, pushing the sleeves up on his button up shirt.

“The owner.”

Tweek coughed after forcing the bit of wine in his mouth down, eyes big as he stared at Craig.

“You- _I’m sorry_ -you know _the owner?!”_

“He’s one of my best friends. Well, his _parents_ own the place, but they love me, so it works out in my favor.”

Tweek looked him up and down for a moment before he let out a laugh of disbelief. Shaking his head, Tweek leaned back in his seat.

“You’re unbelievable sometimes. First you tell me you’re a florist, then you’re in a band, and now you have an _in_ to the most booked restaurant in Seattle?”

Craig grinned as he took a bite of his bread, reaching across and grabbing Tweek’s hand.

“Gotta keep you on your toes, honey.”

The comment sent heat and color straight to Tweek’s face, soft giggle escaping his lips as he looked down at their hands.

“So this is the famous Tweek I’ve been told so much about?”

A new voice met his ears-even mentioning him by name-which made Tweek sit upright as he looked up. A handsome man stood there, wearing a black button up and maroon suit. He was probably around Craig’s age, African American, and had the most charming smile Tweek has ever seen.

“Jesus dude, you gotta warn a guy before you sneak up on him!” Craig hissed out between his teeth, but he had a grin on his face, nonetheless. “Tweek, this is Token, whose ears seemed to be burning since we were just talking about him.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Token said, hand stretched out towards Tweek. “I gotta say, I’ve known Craig for about twenty years now, and I’ve never heard him speak about anyone the way he speaks about you.”

Tweek blinked as he took Token’s hand in his, eyes softening as he let them drift over to look at Craig.

“Oh really?”

“ _Token_ I get this _enough_ from Damien-!”

“Oh yeah! I swear he talked about your eyes for a solid five minutes last weekend. Told me how he’s been trying to count your freckles, but always fails because there’s just way too many.”

“ANYWAYS!” Craig sighed out, head falling back as he screwed his eyes shut. “I was just saying how we were able to get in tonight because of you, but I’m about to take back every nice thing I’ve ever said about you.”

Token snickered as he leaned against the booth on Tweek’s side, waving his hands around as he spoke.

“I just had to help my friend out! Not very often he texts me asking if there’s a way for him and his date to get into mom and dad’s new place.”

Tweek smiled at how the two men bantered in front of him. He could tell their friendship was deep rooted, because all the little jabs just made them laugh or smile despite the constant teasing.

“Thank you so much for squeezing us in. I-I’ve heard so many fantastic things about this place and I-I just can’t believe Craig knows the owner!” Tweek said with a smile, looking up at Token.

“Like I said, it’s no problem and my parents are always happy to help Craig out.” Token smiled as he nodded his head towards the man across the table from them, who was continuing to munch on the basket of bread.

“How did you two meet?”

“We met-along with the other two donut brains we call best friends-in elementary school after Craig moved from Peru. We all bonded over our love for a cartoon and the fact we couldn’t seem to be friends with anyone else. Hell, I was one of the very few black kids in school, Jimmy is on crutches due to cerebral palsy, and Clyde was the awkward fat kid. Then there was Craig: the Latino from Peru who spoke okay English because his dad spoke it to him and couldn’t really complete full sentences at the time.”

Craig smiled at the memory, chuckling as he downed the last bit of his wine.

“El ingles es un idioma estupido.”

Tweek blinked as he heard Craig speak Spanish. He expected it considering he’s from Peru and all, but he’s never heard him say anything in the language!

“Ha ha very funny,” Token snorted. “I won’t bother you two much longer, but be sure to find me before you leave, yeah?”

“Will do, Token.” Craig chuckled, but he felt his face heat up as Token just _had_ to get one more jab in before leaving.

“Hope you and your _boyfriend_ enjoy dinner.”

Tweek’s face bloomed with color as the word ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ met his ears, lump forming in his throat as his heart rate spiked.

 _Boyfriend_.

The forbidden word that Tweek has wanted to ask so many questions about.

Were they boyfriends?

The question has seemed to pop up time and time again now-and yet-Tweek can’t seem to bring it up with Craig.

It was a big (and scary) question to ask and Tweek wasn’t sure if he was ready for that conversation.

He was afraid it would lead to disappointment. His life had a way of doing that to him.

“He- _ah_ -took care of our four courses tonight, so you don’t have to worry about ordering.”

Tweek just nodded his head as he tried to figure something out now, something that wasn’t on his mind but now will haunt him for the rest of the evening.

Craig didn’t try to deny Token’s words.

Did Craig already think of them as boyfriends?

* * *

Phillip couldn’t believe how incredible his life suddenly was.

Just one month ago, he was down on his luck after striking out once again with a guy and was spending every Friday night with Tweek. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with Tweek, but he much preferred lying under Damien on a Friday night.

“D-Damie, I-I don’t- _aah_ -I don’t necessarily want to-to stop but-”

“What’s up, angel?”

Damien’s head popped up from under the blankets, lips kissed swollen from where he’s been sucking on Pip’s chest and stomach.

“N-Nothing! I-I just…feel like I’m going to explode.” He admitted sheepishly, face permanently pink as he tried to catch his breath.

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“I-It is! I’ve just…I’m not used to-to all these sensations, is all.”

Damien hummed as he brought a hand up to push Pip’s hair off his forehead, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“Hey, that’s why I’m here,” Damien chuckled. “I’m here to help you get used to all these new things. I told you a few days ago when we jerked each other off that I’m your teacher and you’re my prodigy. We can take things as slow as you want.”

Phillip scrunched his nose as Damien spoke, a soft giggle escaping their lips.

“Damie, there has to be a nicer way to say what we did the other day than _jerking off_.”

“Oh sorry. Would it help if I said it like you?”

“What do you mean?”

Damien cleared his throat, tilting his head from side to side for a moment as he thought.

“I told chew the ova day when we jerked each ova off,” Damien said in a piss poor British accent. “I’m yer teacha and yer me stewdent.”

Phillip tossed his head back with laughter as he listened to Damien, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he nuzzled his nose against his neck.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Oh, butchew do, luhv!”

Phillip chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to stop smiling, suddenly feeling a burst of emotion in his chest as Damien rolled them to lay on their sides. Without another word, Pip closed his eyes and gently pressed kisses along Damien’s throat, reveling in the way he hummed at the touch.

“Damien?”

“Yes Phillip?”

The way he always said his name as if it was the first time ever saying it made Pip shiver, fingernails digging lightly into Damien’s back.

“Can…can we try something new tonight?”

“What do you want to try, angel?”

“…Grinding…”

Damien hummed low in his throat this time, rolling them back over so Pip was on his back. He suddenly tugged Phillip closer to him by his hips, the blonde beneath him gasping as his own erection bumped up against Damien’s.

“Oh Phillip,” Damien purred, leaning his forehead against Pip’s as he experimentally rolled his hips down onto his. The way Phillip’s body arched up off the bed and his mouth fell open as he let out a breathy moan was the shit that used to get Damien off in the porn he watched. He couldn’t help the grin that crawled across his face. “We can _definitely_ try that, angel.”

* * *

Their dinner was absolutely to die for, and their dessert reminded Tweek of home. Token was kind enough to cover their dinner costs for the evening, Tweek and Craig thanking him a million times over to really drive home their appreciation. Before going back to hang out at Tweek’s apartment, Craig said he had to pop into a nearby Target to pick up a couple things he needed for the apartment.

“We shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes. I only need a couple toiletries, some fruits, and paper towels.” Craig explained as he held Tweek’s hand.

“Do you mind if I go take a look at the clothes then while you do your thing?”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Craig teased, Tweek laughing as Craig swung their hands.

“No no! They always have cute t-shirts I can use to pair with a skirt or overalls.”

“Of course, Tweek,” Craig pressed a kiss to his cheek as he let his hand go. “Give me a call if you need anything. We can meet up by the registers in fifteen.”

“Sounds good!”

Craig waved over his shoulder as he wandered off, Tweek humming quietly in his throat as he moved towards the clothing. He always likes to check the women and men’s sections, both having a fun array of shirts and different pieces of clothing he can use to make new outfits. As he started sifting through the shirts, Tweek suddenly stood up straighter as he felt like… _he was being watched._ He has that feeling _a lot_ , so he didn’t think much of it. _It’s fine Tweek, just…keep your eyes down. It’s all in your head._

But five minutes passed, and the feeling still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

So-sucking in a deep breath-he looked around. There were a few teenage girls nearby, which was normal considering he had migrated over to the woman’s section…but then a guy was there. Now _that_ didn’t make sense considering he wore some comic book shirt and cargo shorts. _Him…it has to be…but why would he be staring at me?_

Shaking his head, Tweek let out a huff of breath as he found a shirt he liked, rummaging through the pile to find one in his size. He let out a little sound of triumph as he found an extra-large, holding it up on himself as he looked in the mirror.

“Purple is a nice color on you.”

Tweek jumped at the voice, holding the shirt closer to himself in an effort to cover his stomach.

“Oh- _ah_ -thanks.”

“Do you like Sailor Moon?”

Tweek blinked as he looked at the shirt, swearing to himself as he nodded.

“Um…yeah! I-I used to watch it on Saturday mornings.”

“It’s a classic! It’s a rarity to find a pretty girl that appreciates the same things I do.”

_Wait._

“Oh! Uh I-I’m-I’m _sorry_ but I-I’m not a girl.”

The guy blinked, looking him up and down before snorting.

“Yeah, and I’m not five foot eight,” He stepped a little closer to Tweek, but it only made Tweek back away. “I am five foot eight, is what I’m getting at.”

“No-No seriously, I’m _not a girl_. Why would I lie about that?!”

“People do a lot of weird things! Listen, why don’t we go around the corner to a little coffee shop? We can sit down and talk Sailor Moon, or maybe we can talk about you and this _wonderful_ sense of fashion you’ve got?”

Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out as his anxiety cut off his air supply. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, chest tight as he tried to find a way out of this conversation. But the room was suddenly just him and this guy, too small with no escape.

“There you are, honey.”

Tweek gasped as he heard a familiar voice now, head turning to see Craig walking up with his basket of items.

“H-Hi!” He choked out, grabbing his arm and holding on tight as he sucked in a deep breath.

“ _Honey?_ ” The guy sneered, blinking as he realized he’s been stared at this entire time. Craig didn’t let his eyes leave this dude’s face the moment he saw Tweek nearly cornered by him from the registers.

“Yeah. _Honey_. Can I help you?”

“Can I help _you?_ I was having a nice conversation with this fine lady and you’re busting in and ruining my flow. Why don’t you hurry along because you’re bugging this lady.”

Tweek looked up at Craig’s face as the guy kept talking, breath shaky as his eyes widened a bit. Craig’s jaw was clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep his cool, forced smile crossing his lips as he clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth.

“Listen _buddy_ , I’m only going to say two things and then you’re going to walk away, capeesh? One: this _fine lady_ is a _man_. Maybe you should consider getting some glasses, Clark Kent. Two: if any of us are bugging _him_ , it’s _you_. So why don’t you do us all a favor and _kindly fuck off.”_

Tweek didn’t even hear what final words the guy had to say as he scurried off to wherever he came from. His eyes were too focused on Craig’s face and how beautiful he simply looked as he told this creep to fuck off. He didn’t even pay attention to what Craig said. His brain consisted of only this: _I want to see him naked. I want to see him naked so bad. But…that’s scary! And he isn’t even your boyfriend! At least…at least that’s what you think. But PENISES are scary! Seeing another penis is so SCARY! Then again…Craig isn’t scary. Craig is beautiful. He is sexy. He is smart. He is wonderful. He makes you feel safe. He makes you feel beautiful. Craig Tucker is…immaculate._

* * *

It started raining (of course) on the way back.

But neither Tweek or Craig seemed to mind as they rushed into Tweek’s apartment building, laughing and yelling at each other over the rain.

Their laughter continued up to the eighth floor, both taking their shoes off in the elevator and carrying them down the hall to Tweek’s place.

“I don’t remember seeing rain in the forecast!” Tweek giggled as he shrugged his dripping wet cardigan off his shoulders.

“I don’t either, but then again, this is Seattle,” Craig chuckled. “Do you mind if I take my shirt off?”

Tweek blinked, smiling a bit as he ignored how hot his face felt.

“Oh! No not at all,” He nibbled on his lip, humming a bit as he tried to think of something quick. “Do you…want me to dry your clothes for you?”

“No that’s alright,” Craig shrugged his button up off as he spoke, Tweek feeling his breath catch in his throat. His heartbeat was thrumming wildly in his neck and ears, another question on the tip of his tongue. “I don’t mind, but I might just need-”

“What’s it like seeing another man naked?”

The apartment fell silent after the question left Tweek’s mouth, green eyes wide as he stared at Craig’s face. It didn’t seem upset, but almost as if he was _actually_ thinking on a response.

“…Intimate,” Craig paused for a moment. “It’s…intimate.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well…for me at least, I didn’t know a lot of other gay men in _Texas_. I was a foreigner in multiple ways: the fact I was from another country, and the fact I came out when I was fifteen. The first time I saw another guy naked…I remember feeling overwhelmed,” He smiled a bit. “But every time…I always feel a little overwhelmed the first time I see a new guy naked. It’s a big step in your relationship with them and…it’s always so nice. Makes me feel close to them.”

Tweek hooked his index fingers together, trying not to fiddle with his skirt as his leg started bouncing.

“H-How many guys…have you seen naked?”

“…Six.”

Tweek winced a bit, swallowing hard as he looked at his feet.

“I- _ah_ -oh.”

Craig frowned as he moved a little closer to Tweek, fingers tucking under his chin as he gave him a weak smile.

“Tweek…do you…not think I want to see you naked?”

The blonde moved his face away from Craig’s hands, sniffling as he swore under his breath.

“W-Why would you?! Look at me! Look at _you!_ ” His hands motioned wildly towards Craig’s stomach, angry tears stinging his eyes. “You got fucking _abs!_ I-I don’t! I got fucking _love handles_ , t-thighs that touch one another, a _fucking baby face_! I-I look like a girl! E-Even when I told that guy I wasn’t a girl, he didn’t _believe me!_ Why would he when my _chest_ isn’t flat?! I-I’m not-I’m not a ‘ _twink_ ’ because that means I’m skinny! I’m _not_ skinny, a-and you’re just-some actual twink is gonna come in and sweep you away and then I’ll be _alone again!”_ Tweek let out a cry as he ran out of words to say, hand covering his mouth as he suddenly felt _embarrassed_ to be admitting all this.

_Fuck you stupid fucking idiot oh my god why would you say all that?! Why would you do this?! Why DID you do this?!_

Without a word, Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. The light seemed too bright all of a sudden, the sound of the shower curtain being tugged open making Tweek jump. The water was running now, but only for a moment before Craig switched it to the shower.

“You want to see another man naked?”

Tweek blinked, eyes widening as Craig started undoing his belt.

“W-What are you-?”

“I don’t know how to convince you that I find you _wildly attractive_ , so I figured I’d show you. Strip down. Get in the shower. Nothing sexual unless you want it. Nothing more than just…seeing each other naked. Because I _want_ to see you naked, Tweek… _so fucking badly._ And the fact you don’t think I’m attracted to you _pisses me off_ and I want to do whatever it takes to convince you,” He opened the bathroom door, letting out a sigh before giving a soft smile. “Besides…I need to dry my clothes. I’m freezing,” Pressing a kiss to Tweek’s hair, Craig shut the door behind him. “I’ll be back in two minutes, okay?” He said through the door before walking off. Tweek blinked at the door for a second before letting out a shaky breath, sniffling and wiping his nose on his arm before tugging his shirt over his head. Tossing it to the side, he then moved on to his skirt, shimmying out of it before pausing at the waist of his underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror, frowning before looking away and tugging his underwear down.

Craig did have a point. Now that they were out of the rain and in the apartment, he _was_ feeling rather cold. So-mustering up all his strength-Tweek got in the shower and closed the curtain behind him.

He only stood in the water for a moment when the bathroom door opened, his breath catching as the curtain slowly opened. Tweek immediately wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the curtain close again as Craig got in behind him.

He was in the shower.

He was in the shower with another man.

He was in the shower _naked_ with another man.

“W-What do I do?” Tweek whispered, afraid Craig didn’t hear him over the water. But then hands were on top of his, moving them away from his body until they were back at his sides.

“Turn around, honey.”

Tweek let out a shaky breath as he turned around to face Craig, eyes still squeezed shut. It made Craig chuckle as he saw Tweek’s face, letting his hands fall to his sides as he just took a moment to admire Tweek. Yeah, what Tweek said about himself was true: he had love handles, thighs that touched one another, and a not so flat chest. But…Craig loved that about Tweek. He loved everything there is to love about Tweek.

“O-okay…now what?”

“…Open your eyes Tweek…it’s just me.”

“But…that’s the thing… _i-it’s you_.”

Craig let out a soft laugh as he ducked his head under the water, reveling in the warmth it gave him for a moment.

“C’mon Tweek. It’s okay.”

There was…no use delaying it. He was already this far…so why would he continue to deprive himself of what he wanted so bad a few hours ago? So-very slowly-Tweek blinked his eyes open. He saw his chest first-which was nice since he’s seen that before-but then…he let his eyes trail down.

Lower and lower until he saw a happy trail, eyes widening as he soon realized:

“ _Pierced!”_

Craig snickered quietly as Tweek’s eyes reached his dick.

“Congratulations. Secret piercing number two has been unlocked.”

So Tweek’s hunch was correct, but this wasn’t the kind of piercing Phillip described earlier today. It wasn’t on the underside like Damien’s, but through the urethra at the tip. He was also _big_ , like… _way bigger than Tweek expected big_. But…that wasn’t the question he wanted to ask.

“How do you _pee_?”

“Actually, it’s funny you ask that,” Craig laughed. “I had to _relearn_ how to pee.”

“WHAT?!”

“Well, it messes with like,” Craig waved his hands around as he talked. “The _flow_ , so it just takes getting used to is all.”

Tweek snorted quietly at that, the little playful conversation _actually_ calming his nerves. This…wasn’t so bad. Seeing another penis…wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. In fact…Tweek thinks it’s not so bad simply just because _Craig’s_ here with him.

“Um…y-you have…more tattoos on your legs.”

“Yeah. Surprised you didn’t assume that considering they’re everywhere else.”

“I’m not one to assume things about people, Craig,” He said with a small smile, stepping back away from the water and pulling Craig under. “I can hear your teeth clattering.”

“I-It might just be my tongue piercing hitting my teeth.” Craig teased, sighing as he felt the warm water run down his back.

“ _Ah…_ how _big_ …are you…exactly…?”

Craig had one eye squeezed shut still as he looked at Tweek, blowing a bit of air out of his mouth to remove any water from his lips.

“What, like my dick?” Tweek nodded his head. “Well…I’m assuming Phillip told you Damien’s dick size…add an inch.”

Tweek thought his head was about to explode.

“That’s… _one foot.”_

Craig snickered, tugging Tweek to him with a small smile on his face.

“Listen to me,” Craig moved them so their faces were out of the water, but their shoulders were in it so they could keep warm. “I-I know that…this is a lot to take in. Seeing another guy naked, the piercing, the _length_. But…I meant when I said a few weeks ago when we were hanging out: I move at your pace. That means if-if we _do_ sleep together ever, I don’t have to use… _all of it_ ,” Craig rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “ _That sounds weird,_ but you know what I mean! And-and I can take the piercing out so that way we can properly use a condom and-and we don’t ever have to use it! Assuming-assuming we _do_ sleep together, but I’m just-look I’m trying to plan ahead is all and-!”

“Craig,” Tweek laughed, grabbing his cheeks and tugging his face down to press their lips together. It was gentle and exactly what both men needed as they let out soft sighs into the kiss. Craig’s arms wrapped gently around Tweek’s waist as the blonde’s arms moved to wrap around his neck. Tweek only pulled back enough to finish his thought. “The fact you even think ahead makes you so attractive to me.”

“Was I not attractive before?” Craig teased, which made Tweek giggle.

“You were…but the fact you’re so… _patient_ with me and-and _kind_ …that’s so _sexy_.”

“ _Sexy_ ,” Craig muttered, arms sliding down further until they were under Tweek’s thighs. He reveled in the gasp of surprise that left Tweek’s mouth as Craig hoisted him up against the side of the shower, cheeks turning even darker in color than they already were from the heat. “Funny…I could say the same about you.”

“W-What?! No you-!”

“Sexy neck,” A kiss to his throat. “Sexy chest,” Light kiss between his pectoral muscles. “Sexy stomach,” And a kiss to his stomach. “You’re so _sexy_ Tweek, and like I said before we got in the shower…I’d do _anything_ to show you just how attractive you are to me.”

Tweek blinked a few times as he felt his breath catch somewhere between his throat and chest, eyes softening as he tangled his fingers into Craig’s hair.

“Wanna make out?”

The smile that crossed Craig’s face could cure any ailment, in Tweek’s opinion.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

And as their lips met, Tweek couldn’t help but whine quietly in his throat at the little sparks that danced along his cheeks and lips, dipping down along his jaw to travel along his neck and arms. His entire body felt like it was tingling in the best way possible, the sensation increasing as Craig’s tongue dipped into his mouth. The piercing made everything feel so intense in Tweek’s opinion, but he didn’t mind.

He had an entirely new piercing he had to conquer with his mouth sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LISTEN  
> i didn't proof read yet but i will in the morning. I gotta wake up at 4:45 and go back to work after working until 9 tonight and now it's almost midnight but it's fine because writing Tweek getting over hurdles he's set for himself is so AWESOME and so FUN! This fic really butters my biscuit and writing it has been an absolutely joy so far and it seems that a lot of people are really enjoying it:') I hope you all enjoyed this update, any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time! :) PS: thank you to the creep that followed me around Target yesterday that inspired the target creep in this story would’ve much rather you talked to me than follow me around the entire store!!! uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Craig spent the night for the first time.

Not that Tweek hasn’t wanted him to in the past, but something felt really wrong about sending him home after they were just naked in the shower together and their tongues practically down each other’s throats.

Tweek slept in his underwear while Craig-well-Craig slept naked. He asked if it was okay of course, but it still surprised Tweek when he rolled over in the morning and was greeted with Craig’s beautiful back and bare ass. Smiling a bit to himself, Tweek pulled the blanket back up that Craig must’ve kicked off at some point and tucked it around him before lying back down. The bed shifted next to him, heavy arm slinking around Tweek’s middle and tugging him closer. Then the soft tickle of Craig’s breath by his ear made Tweek smile, eyes fluttering back shut as Craig held on just a little bit tighter.

“Hi.” Tweek whispered as he pulled the blankets up around the both of them now. Craig hummed quietly in his throat as he inhaled through his nose, letting out a slow sigh as he stretched his legs.

“Hi beautiful,” He peaked one eye open, chuckling as he gently poked at the dark marks on Tweek’s neck. “ _Somebody_ marked up that pretty neck of yours.”

“Well that _somebody_ couldn’t seem to help himself yesterday.” Tweek teased back, grinning as he rolled onto his back. Craig grinned down at him, propping himself up on his elbow as he snickered.

“I couldn’t help it. Seeing you like that…for the first time it just… _fucking A_.” Craig sighed out. Tweek blushed as he let out a giggle, lying his head on Craig’s chest as he laid on his back now. The heartbeat against his ear was so fast.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” He whispered. Fingers tangled into Tweek’s hair, the sensation making the blonde’s eyes close and a sigh of content leave his lips.

“I can’t help it, Tweek. You do this shit to me all the time.”

“I… _do_?”

“Yeah. Do you know how hard it was to not pop a fucking boner in the shower last night, sweetheart?”

Tweek’s eyes flew open at that.

“I- _ah_ -well- _okay_ -if-but if you _did_ …I-I wouldn’t have been _mad_.”

Now this made Craig open his eyes again.

“…Is that so?”

Tweek swallowed hard, fingers frantically moving across Craig’s stomach as a way to distract himself.

“W-Well-I mean-we are _advancing_ within o-our relationship and it-I’m gonna see it _hard_ eventually so…yeah…”

Craig chuckled a bit as he lifted the blankets enough to peek down at his dick, letting them flutter back down as he let out a sigh.

“You’re halfway there now.”

“ _What?!”_

Tweek sat upright suddenly at the news, face resembling a red delicious apple at the moment.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Craig muttered, fingers running up the length of Tweek’s arm until his hand cupped the back of his neck. “I got to wake up next to you this morning…how do you expect me _not_ to get hard?”

He barely registered Craig tugging him back down to the bed, but he very much recognized the press of his lips against his.

Every ounce of anxiety in his body was telling Tweek to pull away, to stop this before it got out of hand.

But…his sensible side-for once in his life-told him to calm the fuck down and just roll with it.

So…that’s what he did.

Tweek let Craig roll them over so their chests were pressed together, pale hands moving to run down Craig’s back. The sensation was different to Craig considering the past handful of times Tweek has done this has been through his shirt. But…this one was on his bare back. And he just couldn’t help himself from pulling back, letting his shoulders push up a bit, and his back arch as his hips pushed down onto the mattress a bit by Tweek’s thigh.

Tweek’s eyes widened at the sight, shaky breath passing his lips and green eyes darting down.

He could see Craig’s cock when he shifted.

_And he was now very hard_.

“ _A-Ah_.” Tweek whined out, brain short circuiting after that. How did he get this lucky? He’s never been successful in giving a guy his number, and the few times a guy has given Tweek his number, they usually stop texting within a week of getting to know Tweek or after the first date. But now? Craig’s been going strong for over a month now and Tweek was slightly afraid of what the next steps might entail.

“What’s wrong?” Craig cooed, thumb running over Tweek’s bottom lip. “Do you want to see it, sweetheart?”

Tweek’s mouth fell open as he felt Craig’s thumb on his lip, whining a bit as the pad of the appendage brushed over his teeth.

“… _P-Please?_ I-I’m just… _I’m very curious_.”

Craig hummed as he rolled onto his back, enjoying the way Tweek’s eyes widened when he saw the way the blankets lifted up off his hips slightly from his erection. So-without wanting to wait much longer-Craig pushed the sheets away and let a sigh out as he settled back against the pillows.

_Oh…fuck….me._

Tweek thought his dick was big _while it was soft_ , but there was no way he could mentally prepare himself for this.

His hunch about it looking like a third leg was right, but the way the veins shaped the underside of his cock, the way the ring through the tip of his cock seemed smaller due to the swelling, how red said tip of his cock was, and the way a little bit of pre-cum dribbled down and onto the piercing…yeah: it made Tweek’s stomach do somersaults.

“You can do whatever you want. It doesn’t bite.”

_It doesn’t bite…but boy, does it throb._

“W-Whatever? What…should I do?”

Craig brushed his thumb by Tweek’s lips again, reveling in the way his mouth seemed to drop open on instinct at this point.

“Well…if you want me to be honest, I’d love to see those pretty little lips of yours wrapped around my cock,” Tweek nearly choked on his spit at the words. _Do…guys even find me attractive in that way? CAN guys find me attractive in that way? Well…Craig certainly seems to._ “But…I know we haven’t even touched one another’s dicks yet, so…why don’t you start with that if you’re comfortable.”

Oh, Tweek-in his kiss drunk haze-was more than comfortable in wanting to grab Craig’s dick. Sure, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it was about to burst out of his chest, but something about the way Craig was speaking to him; as if he wanted to make Tweek feel good with his words and tone of voice…Tweek’s confidence level went soaring.

So-with shaky fingers-he gently let them wrap around the middle of Craig’s cock.

The way Craig let out a shaky breath as his head fell forward slightly, the way his sleep tossled hair hung in his face, the way his chest heaved as he tried to keep his composure…it only made Tweek feel like a million dollars.

Because _he_ was doing this to Craig.

_He_ was making him feel good.

“H-How-How is that?” Tweek breathed out, eyes unable to leave his hand.

“I-It’s- _fuck_ -really nice,” Craig swallowed hard to try and keep a level head. He didn’t expect Tweek to actually do it. An offer was the polite thing to do considering he was curious and all, but he wasn’t trying to pressure him by any means. “Don’t be- _nng_ -don’t be afraid to-to- _shit_ -to squeeze your hand. T-The pressure feels- _aaa_ -good.”

With each experimental pump of his hand, Tweek pulled some sort of noise out of Craig. And he never considered hearing another man moan next to him attractive…but Tweek is learning a lot of things about himself with Craig. He heeded Craig’s advice, gently squeezing his hand a bit on the next pump down. It made Craig’s hips buck up slightly, grunt being swallowed down behind his lips.

“L-Like that?”

“Y-yeah-yes- _fucking fuck_ -yeah.”

Tweek felt his own erection throb slightly, whimpering in his throat as he sat up a bit. He shifted his head to lie on Craig’s stomach, watching his hand as it moved up and down his length. He kept twisting his wrist every few thrusts, squeezing on each down stroke, and he even let his thumb brush over the piercing. That seemed to be a nice touch, considering Craig’s entire body arched up off the mattress. It made Tweek’s eyes widen as the moan hit his ears, breath shaky as he thought to himself. _If he’s like this just from me touching him…what would he be like…with my mouth?_

“Can…C-Can I try something?”

“You-You can do- _nng_ -you can do whatever the _fuck you want_.” Craig grunted out, fingers tangling into Tweek’s curls as he tried to stop himself from floating away. He didn’t expect Tweek to be this good, considering his inexperience. But Craig thought back to the past month, thought about how Tweek gobbled up any teachings Craig could offer him when it came to kissing. Then he listened to everything Craig knew when it came to making out.

It wasn’t necessarily that Tweek was a natural, it was just that he was a _really good listener._

“Will-will you be okay?”

“D-Depends on what you- _SHIT!”_

Craig’s voice broke when he swore, eyes screwing shut as he tried not to shoot his load right then and there. Tweek gently licked at the precum around the piercing, hand continuing to move as his tongue seemed to only focus on the tip.

“I-Is that-?”

“Yes-Yes _fucking fantastic_. O-Oh my _fucking god_.”

Tweek felt his chest swell at the remarks, eyes bright as he tentatively let his tongue lick a little further. He lapped at the veins on the underside of Craig’s cock, watching his leg kick out and toes curl.

“O-Oh wow.” Tweek whispered, his breath sending sparks up Craig’s back.

“Tweek-Tweek _listen to me_. I-I am _so fucking close_ ,” He swore at how his voice cracked again, face as red as Tweek’s bed sheets at this point. To see Craig Tucker so flustered over what _he was doing_ …well, that was the grand prize to Tweek. “P-Please just-whatever you want-keep _going_. _Pretty-NNG!”_

Hearing Craig choke over his words, listening to the way his voice kept breaking and how broken he seemed to be encouraged Tweek to go a little further.

So-carefully-he let his lips wrap around Craig’s cock, but only the tip.

Craig wanted to speak, but there was a ringing in his ears and his face felt too hot, fingers fumbling to grip onto Tweek’s hair as he seemed to gasp at every touch on his cock. It felt too much, thighs starting to shake from the overstimulation.

He tried to speak but found his mouth to be dry.

“T…Twe-ek, I-I-!”

And Tweek knew what he meant, but he wanted to see what it was like.

He’s seen it in the porn he used to watch to try and educate himself, seen how a man can practically explode in your mouth if you do everything just right.

Even if it was just this one time, he wanted to know what it was like. Might as well make it during his first time giving a blow job…right?

It was sudden but thankfully, Craig’s moans gave Tweek a slight warning. With the final pump of his hand and lips going down, Craig bucked his hips up and shouted as he came _hard_. It still caught Tweek by surprise, but there was no warning him about how _much_ cum would land in his mouth. He suddenly pulled back, coughing as he gasped for air. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath as it all gathered on his tongue.

“F-Fuck!” Craig whined, leg kicking one more time as the last little bit of his orgasm landed on his stomach and chest. His head was swimming and trying to clear itself of any lewd thoughts in order to relax, but then Tweek’s voice met his ears.

“W-Was that-was I good?”

Craig finally looked down at Tweek, eyes widening as he slowly sat up.

His cum was running down Tweek’s chin, his cheeks a pretty pink as he tried to catch his breath still. Grabbing his jaw, Craig’s eyes darkened as he pushed his thumb between Tweek’s lips.

“ _Open_.” He growled out. The sound made Tweek whimper, listening to Craig’s command as he slowly opened his mouth.

Craig could see the remnants of his orgasm on Tweek’s tongue, the substance coloring his cheeks a pale white instead of their usual pink. Green eyes searched Craig’s face for approval, but his face was so hard to read at this angle as Craig titled his head back more to look at the roof of his mouth.

“C-Cra’?” Tweek choked out, fingers shaky as he wrapped them around Craig’s wrist. Letting his thumb fall from Tweek’s mouth, Craig kept his hand tucked under Tweek’s chin as he hummed.

“Good boy.”

A pang of arousal hit Tweek’s stomach hard, eyes bright as he nodded and let out a shaky breath.

“I-I wanted to be good.”

Craig let his eyes dart to Tweek’s lap.

“You’re still hard, sweetheart.”

Tweek whined as he fisted the sheet in his hands, wanting to hide his arousal but…part of him wanted Craig to see him. See just how much Tweek enjoyed that and wanted Craig to do something similar.

“I-I… _yes_.”

“Do you want me to take care of you? Care for you the same way you did for me?”

Tweek didn’t want to seem too eager, but he knew his wide eyes and soft whimper were an indicator that yes: he really wanted and _needed_ this.

“C-Can-Can you _please_? I-I don’t know what’s with me this morning, I-I just-I just really wanted to-!”

“Tweek,” Craig gently coaxed Tweek to lie down back on his side of the bed. The hand by his face gently ran down the middle of his chest, only diverting from its route south to pinch lightly at his nipples. The noise Tweek made was downright sinful. It made Craig’s stomach twist up. “It’s okay to be horny…to want more from someone,” Craig chuckled, clicking his tongue ring around his teeth. “Hell, I’ve wanted more from you since the first night my lips met yours.”

Craig’s tongue darted out to lick tentatively at Tweek’s other nipple, listening to how breathy the blonde’s noises were becoming. All the sensations coursing through Tweek’s body were starting to make him shake, eyes watering as he felt the metal of Craig’s tongue piercing against his nipple.

“ _Aaaa!”_ He whined, back arching up slightly as Craig pressed a kiss to his stomach. As he opened his mouth to speak, Craig blinked when his phone started ringing on the nightstand. He _tsked_ his tongue lightly as his fingertip ran gently over the tip of Tweek’s dick. It made the blonde gasp, eyes widening when Craig’s half lidded eyes met his.

“Listen sweetheart, my mother is calling me. It would be rude of me not to answer, so you have to keep quiet while I’m on the phone. Wouldn’t want her hearing those pretty moans of yours, hmm? First impressions _are_ important, after all.”

“N-No! C-Craig wa-!”

“Hola mama.”

Tweek choked back a moan as a hand wrapped around his dick, holding his breath for the first few strokes from Craig’s hand as he tried to stop the pounding of the blood in his face. _Oh Jesus._ He finally released his breath, eyes darting down to look at Craig’s hand. He was so casual about it, but his hand was doing everything it needed to. His strokes were gentle yet he squeezed his hand slightly, thumb brushing over the tip and spreading the precum around, using said precum as a lubricant to make his hand slide better.

“Conocí a un chico, mama,” Craig locked eyes with Tweek as he dipped his head down, taking him into his mouth and just holding him there for a moment. Tweek slammed a hand over his mouth as he felt Craig’s piercing brush against a particularly sensitive spot, but the feeling was short lived as Craig quietly removed his lips and put his hands back. “El es hermoso,”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but the raised eyebrow on Craig’s face made his mouth snap back shut. _This is it. I’m going to die._ He couldn’t take much more of this. He needed to make noise, needed to let Craig know he was making Tweek feel so _fucking good_. It was beginning to become annoying at this point, so Tweek grabbed the pillow nearby and bit down into the corner of it. Craig blinked, staring at him as he watched Tweek’s hips shallowly thrust up into his hands as he let out squeaky, high pitched moans into the pillow. “Necesito ir. Te llamaré más tarde.” Tweek wasn’t sure what Craig was saying, but as the phone was tossed aside back onto the nightstand, he let out the loudest moan as Craig ripped the pillow away from him.

“ _F-Fuck!”_

“You were teasing me while I was on the phone,” Craig grumbled through his teeth. “That’s not _nice_.”

“W-What?! You m-made me not say a _w-word_ while you put that mouth of-of yours on m-my dick!” Tweek nearly sobbed out, face as red as the sheets beneath his head. Craig grunted as he sat back between Tweek’s legs again, grabbing at his thighs before pushing Tweek’s ass up into the air a bit. The sensation made the blonde gasp, eyes wide as he felt something hot settle against the curve of his hip. He let his eyes drop from Craig’s face to see what it was.

_Cock…he’s…he’s hard again._

“Do you _understand_ how _badly_ I want to watch my cock disappear in you right about now?” This shut Tweek up. He shook his head, swalloweing hard as Craig hummed. “Take a look at it,” He let Tweek’s hips fall back down onto the bed, resting his cock near Tweek’s and chuckling. “It’s nearly the size of your fucking _torso_ …just imagine when I’m _balls deep_ inside of you, honey.”

The thought was…well, a little scary. But…the more Tweek thought about it, thought about being bent over his bed with Craig mercilessly fucking him from behind, thought about Craig mumbling praises-both in English and Spanish-against his ear to make him feel so good, thought about both of them yelling in surprise as they cum, thought about Craig _filling him so full of cum_.

“P-Please…t-touch me…anything…I-I wanna cum, Craig…p-please.” Tweek let out a cry as he spoke, body shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut. Craig’s face softened as he gently wrapped a hand around Tweek’s dick again, but he leaned forward and brushed his nose lightly against the blonde’s.

“I’m right here,” His voice was softer this time, lips pressing a light kiss to Tweek’s as he tried to swallow some of the noises Tweek kept making. “It’s alright, Tweek. You know I’ll take care of you.”

And Tweek just nodded, finding Craig’s other hand and bringing it to his cheek. He kept his hand on top of Craig’s, fingers digging into the skin enough that Tweek could feel the bones and muscles of his hand move as Craig’s fingers brushed along his cheek.

Tweek knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Hell, it was his first handjob and he was surprised he was lasting as is.

“P-please…use-use your… _m-mouth_ …again?”

Craig blinked, staring at Tweek’s red face before grinning slowly. Without another word, he kissed delicately down the freckled skin in front of him. His hand let go of Tweek’s dick, but then his lips were there. Gently and able to hold him in his mouth with ease. It was obvious the sensation was still foreign to Tweek, a yell ripped from his mouth as Craig’s tongue licked delicately at the underside. Tweek knew-just based off of Craig’s reaction to his mouth on the _tip_ -that blowjobs would be sensational, but this? There was no way to prepare Tweek for how many sensations he would feel due to the tongue piercing. He should’ve suspected it since kissing with it was so incredible, but like Tweek mentioned earlier: he wasn’t sure what was up with him this morning. He didn’t think he’d run to second base and manage to slide into third all in one inning.

But he didn’t mind.

Especially when Craig’s finger brushed lightly against his hole.

“ _F-Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! C-Craig!”_

Craig grunted quietly as Tweek came in his mouth, pulling off slowly and stroking him through the last little bit of his orgasm. He looked down at his own lap, realizing that he must’ve came right around the same time Tweek did. So-carefully-he settled himself back down next to Tweek, hand coming up to brush the hair off his forehead.

“Hey, c’mere,” Craig whispered, kissing Tweek’s cheek as he held him close. “Sorry about your sheets. I’ll do the laundry.”

Tweek’s breathing was shaky, chest heaving as he tried to gain back a sense of feeling in his limbs.

“…T-Thank you.”

Craig closed his eyes, listening to Tweek’s breathing to calm his own racing heart.

“You know it’s my pleasure.”

Tweek let his eyes close now too, small smile dusting his lips as he slowly waited for his body to come back down from its orgasmic high.

“Do me a favor?”

“What’s up, Tweek?”

“…Do you have any…p-pet names for me…in Spanish?”

Craig chuckled quietly between them, fingers dancing up Tweek’s spine.

“Of course I do, mi amor.”

_I can’t wait to tell Pip about this later._

* * *

_Wait till Tweek hears about this._

Spending the night at Damien’s place was absolutely magical. Waking up in his arms was even more so.

But…yeah…this…was everything.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”_

Pip quickly learned that Damien was rather noisy. Not that he minded.

“D-Damie are you-are you ok- _aa!”_

“I should be the one- _fuck_ -asking you if you’re okay.”

Phillip let out a whine, arms wrapping tighter around Damien’s neck in order to feel closer.

“I-I told you-you that I’m f-fine, handsome.”

Damien hummed in his throat, sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he thrusted his hips forward once more. It made Pip shout in pleasure; chest pressed against Damien’s now as he tried to get as close as possible. His back was off the mattress which was a perfect opportunity for Damien to slide his hands under and tug them into a seated position.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Damien whispered to Pip, cock sliding further into the blonde in his lap.

Phillip wasn’t expecting to lose his virginity this morning. It just…well, _happened._ He had done everything else throughout the week, but…Damien just made him feel so safe. So adored. So…special. He didn’t know how else to get closer to him than letting him be inside of him.

So…that’s what Pip decided to let him do.

Besides…he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to be around Damien much longer without feeling that eleven-inch cock inside of him.

“F-Fuck! I-I feel-feel so-”

“Good?”

“Y-Yes…but…I-I was going to say _full_.”

Damien chuckled as he held Phillip close, moving his hips in a shallow motion upwards. Each little thrust sank Pip down further and further, his blue eyes closing and mouth opening the further down he went. _How is there still cock? H-How?_

“That’s very nice of you.”

“H-How much- _fuck_ -how much-?”

“About halfway.”

_HALFWAY?!_

_“_ P-Past or right b-before halfway?”

“Past.”

_So about seven inches then…_

“M-More.”

Phillip couldn’t stop himself. He needed more. Needed to feel all of it deep inside of him. It was already so intense due to the piercings scraping at his insides, but there was still _more_.

Damien hummed as he lifted his hips more, watching Pip’s face as he did so. It was simply _beautiful_. There was no better word to describe Phillip Pirrup. This past month and one week or so have been magical. He didn’t think he could be so attracted to someone, to want to protect someone as much as he does with Phillip. After he learned more about Phillip’s childhood, he wished he knew of a way to travel back and time and hurt everyone that has ever bullied Pip, that has done him wrong, that has hurt him, tormented him, belittled him. So-after that night-Damien made a silent vow to himself from that day forward to protect Pip. To show him how he should’ve been treated from the start. And if that meant fucking him on a Saturday morning and listening to him croon like a songbird, then so be it.

“You’re awfully noisy.” Damien cooed, fingertip gently brushing over the tip of Pip’s dick. It made the blonde whimper and moan one after another, whimper because of the touch but moan because his body twitching made the cock inside of him press deeper.

“I-I can’t-I can’t help it, Damie,” Phillip choked out, legs shaking as he tried to get the last few inches of Damien’s cock inside of him. “I-I’ve never-never felt so _good_.”

Damien just hummed, sighing as his hips finally pressed against Phillip’s ass. Without a word, he laid them back down before gently pulling back. It made Pip gasp hard. He wasn’t expecting him to move so soon, but if it wasn’t the most _wonderful feeling_. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus on Damien’s face, rolling up as they closed and his mouth fell open.

It was beautiful.

So so beautiful as Damien watched his face. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be nestled inside a man that looked like Pip. He was ethereal.

And Damien couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

Grabbing Pip’s thighs, he spread his legs open wider, pushing them up so he could fuck him deeper (if that was even possible).

Seeing Pip’s eyes fly open, widening as he somehow felt even _fuller_. Whining loudly as his fingers twisted into the dark sheets beneath him. Voice breaking as he finally found it inside of him.

“ _D-Damie! Damie Damie D-Damie!”_

Damien’s hips moved faster, moans tumbling from his lips as he fucked Pip harder. His head tossed back as he let out a grunt, hand reaching out and fumbling to grab onto the headboard. It was all so good, so hot, so _sexy_.

“Is that all you can say?” Damien grumbled, hand coming down on Pip’s ass. The smack made Pip gasp, nibbling on his lip as he tried not to grin. “I’m practically shaping your insides to my cock and all you can say is my name?”

Phillip just nodded, practically drooling as he swallowed hard.

“Y-Yes. D-Damie. _Damien_. I-I can’t _think_.”

_What a way to lose the ol’ v-card_ , _Phillip. Getting your back practically blown out._

“Why don’t you try calling me something else? I’m sure you can think of a fitting name.”

Pip’s face was so warm. The blood was probably rushing to his face considering his legs were over Damien’s shoulders now and hips up in the air, but he was still able to form one little name:

“ _…D-Daddy.”_ The way Damien’s eyes lit up with surprise and delight was everything and more to Pip.

“Oh Phillip, you’re _such_ a good boy.” Damien growled out between his teeth, hand smacking down on his ass again as he thrusted forward rather hard.

Pip couldn’t believe it. Sex when he was younger was always made out to be scary, something that you had to wait until you were married to do, that sex between two men and two women was an abomination…but what the fuck was so bad about feeling a dick practically in your stomach? What was so bad about feeling so fucking good that you swore you could float off to heaven right then and there? Why did he have to wait until marriage when Damien was _right here_?

“D-Daddy-I-I- _Damien_ , I-I’m so _close_.”

He was surprised he’s lasted this long considering it was his first time and all, but maybe it was because it was Damien. Pip always wanted to do good by Damien.

“That’s okay, angel,” Damien wrapped his hand back around Phillip’s dick, stroking in time with his hips. “Why don’t you cum for daddy, hmm? Be a good boy and make sure to smile for him.”

Phillip couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh, tears falling down his cheeks now as he realized just how _wonderful_ his life was.

He’s never felt happiness such as this.

So-without a word-Phillip let out a high-pitched moan before his orgasm hit him _hard_ , back arching a little more as a grin crossed his face. He felt a tingling sensation up his spine as he arched his back, assuming Damien brushed past his prostate now because of the shift in his spine.

But then Damien let out a shout, Pip’s eyes widening as he watched the way Damien’s face looked while he came.

He could feel his cock pulse inside of him, spilling into the condom that he was surprised didn’t rip from the piercings.

And as Damien slowly pulled his hips back, he stroked Phillip’s hair as he whined at the sudden loss of the stretch he was growing accustomed to.

“D-Damien.”

“You’re okay,” He whispered, quickly tying the condom off before tossing it in the trash. Damien stood and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the hamper, using it to wipe Pip’s stomach up. “Sorry it’s not your ideal wash up.” He chuckled.

“I-It’s okay,” Phillip giggled, eyes fluttering close once he felt the bed dip next to him once more. He blindly reached out for Damien, the taller man wrapping him up in his arms and holding him close. “Damien… _thank you_.”

“You don’t have to thank me for having sex with you, Phillip.

“B-But I do,” Phillip smiled sadly. “Because I-I thought that…no one would ever like me enough to do that…to-to want to feel that _close to me_ …a-and I have to thank you just for _everything else!_ Y-You’re so fucking kind to me…so-so _protective_! I-I…never had someone stand up for me the way you did at the bar a few weeks ago.”

Damien held onto Pip a little tighter as he thought back to a few weeks ago, remembering how some creep at the bar kept trying to slide his hand under Phillip’s skirt. He knew Phillip was never going to be confrontational, so he took matters into his own hands.

Literally…he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed the guy’s shirt collar and punched him in the face.

Sure they were the ones that were kicked out of the bar, but the way Pip seemed so ecstatic over the situation was worth the bruised knuckles the next day.

“Phillip,” Damien propped himself up on one elbow, fingers running down his side and dipping at the curve of his waist. “I made a vow to myself after you told me about your past to protect you. To cherish you, to adore you, to love you-” Damien blinked as he said the words, but…it felt right. “-the way you should’ve been when you were younger. If I could go back and punch everyone that’s ever done you wrong, then I absolutely would!”

“E-Even my parents?”

“ _Especially_ your parents!”

Phillip let out a laugh at Damien’s profession, face still red as he traced over a tattoo on Damien’s chest.

“…You…said love…”

“I did,” Damien pressed a kiss to Pip’s shoulder, eyes closing as he let his lips move up to his neck, then his jaw, then his cheek. “I meant it.”

Phillip’s eyes closed as a kiss was pressed to his nose, tilting his head to catch Damien’s lips with his own before he could pull away. It was delicate. Damien’s hand cupped Pip’s neck lightly as he felt his arms wrap around his middle.

And-pulling back just enough to speak-Pip found himself breathless as he smiled.

“I-I’ll love you too, you know. If-If you’ll let me.”

Damien hummed at the words, eyes closing as he nuzzled his nose into the red cheeks near him.

“Oh Phillip,” He chuckled, wrapping the blankets around them once more. A comfortable Saturday with his…well, with his _boyfriend_ didn’t kill anyone. “You are always welcomed to love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Hope you enjoyed the smut this chapter!  
> Figured the juxtaposition of Tweek going from handjobs/blowjobs to Pip getting his back broken on a Saturday morning was fitting! I know it seems like things are moving ~fast~ but that's just because this isn't going to be the longest story like I mentioned. But I hope you all continue to enjoy it nonetheless! Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

“Twee-!”

“Phi-!”

Both blondes blinked as they stared at one another Monday at work, laughter filling the quiet shop as they seemed almost _too_ eager to share about their weekend.

“You first.” Tweek chuckled, clocking in before moving to start putting chairs down off the tables.

“A-Are you sure?! You can-!”

“It’s fine, Pip! So,” Tweek put a hand on his hip as he smiled, adjusting his glasses as he let out a huff of air. “Tell me _everything_ that happened this weekend.”

Phillip blinked, face already turning a shade of red as he waited until Tweek looked at him again to speak.

“Tweek, I had sex!”

The little bar stool in his hand tumbled to the ground, Tweek’s eyes widening as he stared Pip down. He wasn’t mad…just…that same sense of sadness and jealousy washed over him in an instant and it made him feel like the worst best friend possible.

“Y-You… _what_?”

“Saturday morning…Craig never came home so we just…it happened naturally and-and it was so _magical_ and _wonderful_. Damie treated me as if I was the Queen of England, I swear it!”

Tweek swallowed the ball of anxiety in his throat. Why was he always comparing things he’s done against Pip? It wasn’t fair to either of them and it was creating an unnecessary tension between Pip and Tweek. Except Pip knew nothing about it and it was all in Tweek’s head.

“T-That’s wonderful,” He breathed out. Everything Tweek said wasn’t a lie, because he was genuinely excited for Phillip! But…his anxiety kept making him think otherwise. “I…how…was it? Is it…scary?”

“It…it is at first,” A pause. “But…you’re doing it with someone because you want to feel close to them. You want to-to connect with them in a way you haven’t already and it just…Damie asked me to be his boyfriend after it… _God_ , everything is just coming up roses!”

Tweek felt the color drain from his cheeks.

_Sex and boyfriend…that blasts everything I did right out of the water._

“That’s… _wonderful_.” Tweek repeated himself, forcing a smile this time. Why couldn’t he just be straightforward with Craig and _ask_ if they were boyfriends?! Why did his anxiety have to cripple him each and every time and prevent him from getting clear answers, _which just led to MORE anxiety?!_

“What about you?!”

“H-huh?”

“How was your weekend with Craig?! He took you out to dinner Friday, right?”

Tweek nodded his head as he turned on the espresso machine, looking at his reflection in the metal.

“We did…it was nice.”

“Any escapades?” Phillip asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, nudging Tweek’s side. He gave a weak smile as he tested the espresso grounds, dumping a few baskets before speaking.

“I-I saw him naked.”

“WHAT?!”

“Friday…I-I had a bad anxiety attack after-after some _creep_ wouldn’t stop flirting with me in Target. H-He thought I was a _woman_ and wouldn’t believe me when I said otherwise. I-I mean…you know how I spiral when I have my attacks…”

Phillip frowned, placing his hand over top of Tweek’s as he nodded.

“He’s so good for you, Tweek…you know that don’t you?”

“S-Sometimes…most of the time I just feel like I’m a _burden_ or-or something to him.”

“But you’re _not!_ You got-you saw him _naked_!”

A little giggle escaped Tweek’s lips.

“I… _yeah_.”

“Well?”

“Well… _what_?”

Pip held his hands up, pressing them together and giggling.

“Tell me when.”

“Pip!”

“It’s important!”

Tweek snickered as Pip slowly started moving his hands apart, humming as he eyeballed about a foot.

“When.”

“WHAT?! That-that’s a smidgen bigger than-!”

“Yup. It’s… _it’s a foot long_.”

“TWEEK!” Phillip gasped, smacking Tweek’s arm with the back of his hand. “Is it-?!”

“He has a Prince Albert piercing. It’s through the urethra.”

Phillip squealed as he wrapped his arms around Tweek, practically jumping up and down.

“GOD thank you thank you for being ballsy _just once_ and giving Craig your number that day, my GOODNESS!”

“I-I didn’t even tell you about the part where it was in my mouth!”

“You did WHAT?!”

The morning at the coffee shop was quiet and filled with idle conversation between Pip and Tweek. Their other coworkers didn’t pay them much attention-they never did-but they were always friendly enough to make it through the workday. Around one that afternoon, Craig and Damien made their way into the little corner café, sighing as they got out of the brisk autumn air. It was the first day of the new season and the temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees overnight.

“You want anything? I’ll buy today.” Damien asked.

“Well, if you’re treating us.”

“Technically my _daddy_ is, but yeah…I’m treating us.” He laughed as he held up the platinum credit card he had that was linked to his dad’s bank account. Craig snorted quietly at the sight considering the entire order was probably going to cost eight dollars for two coffees and danishes. There was a strawberry blonde girl working the register at the moment, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the two men walking to the front. They were a nice break from the usual older and stuffy clientele.

“Hello gentlemen.” She practically purred. Damien and Craig just gave a small nod of their head, mumbling between them over the menu.

“ _What’s a cappuccino, Craig?”_

_“I think it’s the foamy one.”_

_“I thought that’s what a macchiato was?”_

_“I mean-shit-I don’t think so.”_

“Do you boys have any questions?” She asked. This seemed to snap Damien and Craig out of their daze.

“Oh! Yeah, where are Tweek and Pip?” Damien said, the girl blinking in disbelief.

“… _Tweek and Pip_?”

“Damie!”

Damien’s eyes lit up as Phillip came rushing around from behind the counter, arms wrapping around him as he pressed their lips together.

“Damie?” The girl muttered under her breath, sighing in disappointment as she saw Tweek lean up on his tip toes to kiss Craig’s cheek. “Oh great, and him, too.”

“What’re you guys doing here?!” Phillip asked, arms wrapped around Damien’s neck and legs dangling as he was held up.

“We were in the neighborhood and wanted to pop in and see our guys.” Craig responded. It made Tweek see stars.

“Plus,” Damien hummed as he felt Pip press little kisses to his cheek. “We wanted to invite you both over to our place tonight.”

“Y-Your place?” Tweek asked. Craig’s arms wrapped around him suddenly, thumb rubbing between his shoulders.

“Yeah! We figured since Damien and Pip were official and everything, and we’ve been seeing each other for some time now, it was about time we all hung out together.”

Pip tried not to wince at Craig’s words, eyes darting to Tweek’s face.

He looked distant suddenly, eyes sad as his mind processed the same words Phillip just heard.

_“We’ve been seeing each other for some time now.”_

Not official like him and Damien.

Just…seeing each other.

And it killed Pip to see Tweek so defeated.

“Sounds…nice.” The sad barista finally muttered, forcing a smile. But his eyes caught Pip’s after he looked up at Craig, and they gave him an encouraging look as he seemed to have been thinking the same thing Tweek was thinking.

He was going to be single forever, wasn’t he?

* * *

Tweek offered to drive Phillip and him over to Damien and Craig’s. Considering Pip has been there on multiple occasions now whereas this was Tweek’s first time, he figured Pip could offer him directions and a couple bucks for gas as a thanks. He always liked spending some time in the safety of his car with him. But after they parked in the little parking garage under the building in their guest spot, Pip put his hand on top of Tweek’s once they were in silence.

“Tweek…are you okay?”

He blinked, forcing a smile.

“Y-Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because the guy you so desperately want to be your boyfriend said-and I quote-‘ _Now that Damien and Pip are official and everything, and we’ve been seeing each other for a while now’_.”

Tweek flinched as he thought back to his afternoon, tugging his hand away as he sniffled.

“I-I’m fine, Pip…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tweek…”

“I-I said I’m fine!” Pip winced as Tweek probably spoke a little louder than intended, said blonde letting out a shaky breath as he slumped in the driver’s seat. “I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. I’d be frustrated and upset, too. I-I understand,” Pip took his hand in his again. “And I’m here for you, okay? I hurt when you hurt and we’re in this together.”

Looking up from his lap, Tweek’s green eyes were big as he looked at his best friend.

 _‘I hurt when you hurt.’_ The words sunk slowly into Tweek and made him feel like _such an asshole_.

“P-Phillip, I have to be honest with you about something.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well…whenever you tell me about e-everything you and Damien do…I-I get… _jealous_.”

Pip blinked, face hot with a slight sense of embarrassment.

“ _Jealous_? Tweek, why on Earth-?!”

“Because you’re-you’re so _bold_ and _not afraid_ to take any risks and-and I-I just get _jealous_ that I can’t be like you! Can’t-Can’t _look like you!_ God, you’re so _skinny_ and-and I just-” Tweek cut himself off as the tightness in his throat took over, soft sob leaving his lips as he looked at his lap again. “I-I just haven’t been feeling really great today, okay? I-I’m sorry…I want-want to be _happier_ for you-because I am happy for you! I-I just-”

“Tweek,” Pip’s hands slid on top of Tweek’s, cheek resting against his best friend’s shoulder as he let out the frustrated tears he’s been holding back all day. “I know…I can see it on your face. You’re not… _great_ at hiding your emotions,” He smiled as he gave Tweek’s hands a squeeze. “I understand, Tweek. I’m not mad at you for feeling that way. Hell, if the roles were reversed, I’d be feeling the same way!”

“Y-You…you would?”

“ _Of course!”_ Pip wiped the tears off of Tweek’s face, taking his cheeks in his hands afterwards. “And you need to stop being so _harsh_ on yourself. I know Craig wouldn’t appreciate hearing you speak so negatively about yourself. You’re not fair to yourself and you’re setting such-such high expectations for you to follow. You’re _stunning_ and you know it, love.”

Tweek forced a smile, the movement in his facing actually making him feel a little happier. He didn’t necessarily agree with Phillip: he didn’t know he was stunning, but he bit his tongue regardless.

“Thank you.”

“Of course! Now c’mon! Our gentlemen callers are waiting for us!”

As they exited the car, Tweek trailed behind Pip since he knew where he was going. The apartment complex was _beautiful_ , much more luxurious looking than anything Tweek has ever seen (and been in). The lobby area had a little _fountain_ , for Christ’s sake!

“Oh! Phillip you’re here again?” The little lobby attendant said with a smile. Tweek just stared in awe, because of _course_ Pip made fast friends with someone.

“Of course, Sandra! I brought my best friend along!”

“Is he the one that Craig mentioned to me?”

“This would be him!”

Tweek gave a shy wave, smiling a bit.

“I’m Tweek, ma’am!”

“Pleasure! Hope you boys enjoy your evening!”

They gave her another wave goodbye as Pip led them to the elevators, even the corridor with the four elevators absolutely gorgeous!

“I know it’s a lot. Damien’s dad is uh… _well off_ , if you will. He bought the place for Damien as a graduation present so he didn’t have to move home.”

Tweek frowned, stepping on the elevator with Pip once it _dinged_.

“That’s awfully…pushy.”

“I thought so too, thank goodness we agree on that,” Pip sighed out. “His relationship with his father is… _estranged_. Thinks he’s going to amount to nothing, thinks his tattoos will never let him land a decent job, thinks homosexuality is a choice, blah blah blah.” The elevator _dinged_ once again as they reached the eleventh floor.

“That’s… _horrible_.”

“Well, Damien just spends his money behind his back, so it evens out for the psychological trauma.”

It was a lot of information to take in about Damien in a brief time frame, and now he was suddenly in front of apartment 11D and Pip was knocking on the door.

“Heyo!” Damien shouted as he tugged the door open, pulling Pip into a sloppy kiss. Tweek stared at them for a moment, face hot as he felt like he was invading on something _private_.

“Damie, let us in first!” Pip laughed, pushing his boyfriend back enough for them to walk in.

“Sorry sorry! We’ve-we just polished off a bottle of Jack and it’s-it’s kicking in.”

Tweek gave a small wave towards Craig’s direction as he emerged from his bedroom, a lazy smile crossing the taller man’s face.

“Oh, shit you’re here!” Craig breathed out, crossing the room in two big steps before ducking down to press his lips against Tweek’s. It made the blonde stiffen up for a moment since the taste of Jack Daniel’s was overwhelming, but it warmed him up along with Craig’s kiss and he let his eyes close for a moment. It was fleeting, but the kiss still left Tweek breathless and wanting more.

“You boys were that bored waiting for us? And-and it’s a Monday! You can’t be getting _that_ drunk!” Phillip asked, sitting next to Damien on the couch.

“Craig’s off tomorrow so it’s fine! Besides,” Damien let his arm drape around Pip’s shoulders. “Getting drunk on a Monday is _awesome_.”

Tweek let out a soft laugh at the remark.

“I-I’ve never been drunk on a Monday.”

“Do you work tomorrow?” Craig asked, heading over towards the kitchen.

“Y-Yeah! Phillip doesn’t, but I do.”

“Oh no no I’m not getting drunk, but I _will_ take a drink or two!” Pip said.

“We have wine?” Craig called out.

“What kind?!”

“White!”

“I’ll have a glass!”

“Tweek?”

“J-Just one for me! I drove us!” Tweek called back, sitting on the little loveseat so he didn’t intrude on Damien and Pip. He couldn’t help but watch them, notice how touchy Damien was with Phillip, notice the way his hand slid up and down his thigh lightly and even dipped under his skirt a few times. It made Tweek’s mouth dry as he watched them, noticing how Phillip couldn’t stop staring at Damien’s face. They kept whispering to one another, too, Tweek wishing he could hear just a little bit of their conversation from his spot across the room.

Tweek wanted that so badly it physically hurt him.

“Here, Pip,” Craig’s voice made Tweek look away from the couple, eyes darting to the floor. “And for you, honey.”

“ _T-Thanks.”_ He choked out, immediately taking a few big gulps of the wine to calm himself down.

Okay, so this was…interesting. He’s barely taken in the space around him like he normally does because he’s been so distracted by Damien and Pip’s interactions. He fucking _craves_ shit like that, but-again-his anxiety prevents him from speaking up. Even as Craig settled next to him and put his arm around Tweek’s shoulder, he couldn’t speak up and say ‘ _I want you to touch me like Damien touches Pip_ ’ because that’s embarrassing and made him sound desperate.

“You boys interested in a movie?” Damien asked, already grabbing the remote while Pip grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch.

“Y-Yeah that-that sounds nice.” Tweek breathed out, leg bouncing as he tried to relax himself. He realized it made his thighs jiggle, which made a pit of self-loathing settle within him. So, he switched to wringing his wrist out, the movement offering him a sentiment of comfort. But then a blanket settled over him and Craig, strong fingers lacing through his free hand and giving it a tight squeeze under said blanket. Tweek’s eyes stared at the little lump their hands made under the blanket, eyes moving up the length of Craig’s arm before landing on his face. _Oh Jesus_.

His eyes were half lidded as he leaned his head back against the loveseat cushion, small smile gracing his lips as he chuckled softly.

“You’re okay.” He whispered between them, Tweek’s eyes widening as he just gave a small nod of his head.

He was okay.

Kind of.

Horny, but okay.

 _Wait_.

He was _horny_ …like… _really_. And he wasn’t sure if it was because he was touch starved despite having received so much affection over the weekend or if it was because he had been watching Pip get touched in ways he hasn’t, but Tweek wanted to climb Craig like a tree in that instant.

But…it seemed that Craig didn’t want that from Tweek right this minute.

The settled on _Pretty Woman_ after Damien started flipping through the channels and caught it about fifteen minutes in. Pip and Tweek could recite the movie word for word if they wanted to, but Damien and Craig not so much. They just liked watching their respective partner so excited about simple romantic gestures in a movie. About halfway through the movie, Tweek felt his stomach twist into knots as Vivian and Edward finally kissed after so much time. The level of adoration, love, and intimacy that he could sense through the actors just made his skin tingle and his cheeks feel hot.

But then he heard giggling, eyes darting off the screen to notice Pip snug under Damien as they kissed each other slowly. Again, it felt like Tweek shouldn’t be watching-Hell, he shouldn’t be in the _room_ -but he couldn’t help but stare. Damien’s movements were gentle, almost as if he was trying to memorize every inch of Phillip’s body. Tweek’s body jumped slightly when he heard a quiet grunt, eyes big as they moved away from the couple to dart over to Craig.

His eyes were closed.

And it made Tweek’s shoulders slump as he heard the couple on the other couch suddenly get up. Their footsteps rushed down the hall to Damien’s room, followed by the door closing.

Tweek knew what was going to happen next, and-for what feels like the one hundredth time that day-that sense of sadness and jealousy appeared. Nostrils flaring to stop the wave of tears he felt coming on, Tweek stood and grabbed the remote off the couch to turn the TV off. The sudden silence made Craig’s head lift up from the couch and his arms stretch above his head as he yawned.

“ _Shit_ is-is the movie over?”

“No,” Tweek looked at his feet. “Damien and Pip just…went somewhere else.”

Craig blinked, looking around before realization hit him.

“ _Oh_ ,” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, biting on his lip and playing with the piercing there for a moment before speaking again. “We can hang out in my room if you want?”

His stomach twisted up in an odd excitement at the prospect, so Tweek nodded. Silently following Craig to his own bedroom, Tweek finally took a moment to look around. Posters slapped up on the wall of bands and cult classic movies, records tucked into a milkcrate in the corner with a record player on a nearby shelf, electric and acoustic guitar in the other corner, a few potted plants on a bookshelf that was filled with a mishap of books. It was hard to get a read on Craig’s interests, but Tweek found it charming, nonetheless.

“You’ve read _The_ _Picture of Dorian Gray?”_ Tweek asked quietly, pulling the beat-up copy of the book of the shelf.

“Yeah, years ago. I read it _a lot_. Don’t know why…I just…always enjoyed it.” Craig plopped down on his bed suddenly, Tweek looking over his shoulder at him. Blindly sliding the book back into place, Tweek quietly walked over to Craig and reached a hand out. His index finger lightly rested on his forehead, moving down over the slight bump in Craig’s nose before moving upwards onto the tip. He couldn’t help but stare at Craig’s face as he did so, noticing how he seemed to tilt his face up into the touch as Tweek continued trailing down over his lips.

“Do you like me, Craig?”

Blue eyes suddenly stared up at him, concern flashing across them as they noticed how _sad_ Tweek looked.

“Tweek, of course I like you.”

A sob hiccupped out of the blonde, eyes squeezing shut as his finger lingered over Craig’s heart.

“S-So why-why haven’t you a-asked me to be your boyfriend? W-Why am I wracking my head _everyday_ over w-what I’ve been doing wrong?! Over-over how Pip is so m-much _better than me_ when i-it comes to taking risks and-and talking to guys?!” Craig’s eyes were wide as they listened to Tweek spill his guts. It was the first time in the month and a half they’ve been seeing one another that he’s seen Tweek so broken up, even more so than the night of the Target creep. Both men jumped at the sudden bang against the wall behind them, Tweek’s face darkening as moans could be heard as well. “A-And now-now he’s _lost his virginity_ and-and I-I’m still-still reeling from _sucking dick_ for the first time! H-Hell, I-I can’t stop thinking about my first kiss!” Tweek gasped out, chest heaving as he couldn’t seem to calm himself down. Hands gently wrapped around Tweek’s wrists, tugging him down suddenly. A shout escaped his lips as he tumbled onto the bed, Craig moving him around with ease until he was comfortably tucked between the wall and Craig. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek, hand stroking over his hair in an effort to calm him down. Craig didn’t want to speak yet on everything Tweek just said, not while he was crying tears that needed to be let out at this point.

So-after about five minutes of crying a few more minutes of silence-Craig finally spoke.

“…Tweek, I haven’t asked you to be my boyfriend yet because I’m _scared_ ,” Tweek blinked against Craig’s shirt, breath shaky as he listened. “I-I’m scared of fucking up, of scaring you off. I’m scared of messing up. Scared that you’ll lose interest in me if you ever see me get pissed. You’re _a sweetheart_ , Tweek. I look like a walking billboard. Guys like me don’t usually get _chances_ with guys like you. And-and sure: Pip is more brazen than you, but that’s _okay_. I _love_ that you’re shy, love that you’re quieter. It just means moments when you’re not like that are a rarity and _I get to see that!_ Do you remember the night we kissed for the first time and we were eating ice cream? You laughed so hard after I got a stupid fucking brain freeze! _A brain freeze!_ No one laughs at that, but _you did_ , and that just- _fuck_ -that’s just fucking _incredible!”_ Craig let out a breathless laugh as he held onto Tweek a little tighter. The cheek pressed against his chest offered him some comfort as he continued on. “I-I _want_ you to be my boyfriend…I…I’m just not as brazen as Damien, I suppose.”

Tweek’s eyes had fluttered shut at some point, fingers twisting into the black fabric of Craig’s shirt as he held onto him. The sounds from the room next door still rang loudly, but Tweek didn’t mind. Not anymore, at least. So-mustering up the balls he grew the day he gave Craig his phone number-Tweek kissed Craig.

It caught the taller man by surprise as evident by the sharp inhale through his nose. It made Tweek see stars that little sound, strong hands grabbing at his face in an effort to get closer. Tweek let out a loud whine as he tried to roll them over, so Craig was on top of him. Thankfully, he seemed to get the hint since he was already moving to rest above him. Their movements were frantic, desperate, and full of so much emotion as their hands now moved to take their clothes off. The warmth that came from Craig always left Tweek speechless, gasp racking his body now as their bare chests were pressed together.

“C-Craig, I-I don’t-don’t want to go anywhere,” Tweek whispered between each desperate kiss. “You-You make me feel i-invincible. You always compliment me and-and call me b-beautiful and I-I just-I can’t g-get enough of how you make me feel!” He was grinning now against Craig’s lips as he let out a giggle. It was true: the high that Tweek felt when he was with Craig was intoxicating, and he never wanted to come down. Craig suddenly pulled back, eyes bright as he let out a breathless laugh. His lips were kiss swollen and red (Tweek knew his looked the same), but Craig’s smile could still light up the room-no-the entire _universe_.

“So…be my boyfriend, then. You won’t ever lose that feeling then, baby.”

The pet name sent sparks up Tweek’s back as his face bloomed with color, grin crawling across his face as he let out a breathless laugh.

“I… _okay_.”

And although Tweek didn’t lose his virginity that night, he gained a new title that he didn’t mind having.

 _Boyfriend_ had a fantastic ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWEEK!  
> It's Tweek's (fanon??) birthday toady and what better way than to give him a boyfriend in this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also changed my pen name on here! RIP craigtuckeradvoate: I hated that name from the start and was THRILLED when craigorytucker was available since that's my name almost everywhere else haha. Sorry if this chapter is messy or anything! I'm at work finishing it up and I'm trying to head out early since I have to be back at 6 am ;-;  
> But-any and all feedback is appreciated-and until next time!


End file.
